Memories
by Mrs.Cullen61996
Summary: Bella moves to Forks at age seventeen and remembers the Cullens from a summer spent there five years ago. Edward tells her the truth but has to leave. The Cullens come back later on. I promise the story's waaaay better than the summary.
1. Some Summer

I always hated the summers at Forks. I've been doing this ever since the divorce and it is really getting old. Twelve year olds don't want to spend their summers with their father whom they barely know.

To make matters worse I have to spend it here in Forks. Phoenix is warm, dry and beautiful. Forks is rainy, wet and way too green. While other kids are taking vacations to Disney World, I'm going to Forks. Whoopy!

I was standing in line ready to go through security. "Bella, Don't forget to call everyday. Try not to be so mopey for Charlie's sake and at least try to have fun," my teary-eyed mom said to me as she hugged me goodbye. Phil gave me an awkward hug and a simple "Take care, kid." Our relationship was just as awkward as the relationship between me and Charlie.

My mom gave me a kiss on the forehead along with one last

"I love you" and then sent me off through security.

The flight to Forks was something I'm used to. I pulled out my new copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read. Before I knew it, I was in Washington.

I was in no hurry to get off the plane to see Charlie. I took my time gathering my bags at Baggage Claim, took a deep breath and walked into the crowd to find Charlie.

I spotted him on the bench just outside of the bathroom with his eyes closed and he was lightly snoring. Leave it to Charlie to fall asleep in the middle of a giant crowd.

I purposely dropped my bags making a loud thud. His eyes popped open and then jumped up giving me and awkward hug just as Phil had earlier.

"Hey, Bells! Man, have you grown! Look at you!"

"Well it has been a year," I said forcing the best fake smile I could.

"So is this everything?" he asked picking up the two small duffle bags I had brought. I hadn't been that much into fashion ever since I got out of diapers, so Charlie shouldn't be that shocked to see that I packed light.

"Yep, this is it." I followed him out to the parking lot and wasn't surprised that he had brought the police cruiser. Charlie is well respected in Forks due to the fact that he's been Police Chief Swan for nearly twenty years now.

I pulled my hood up to avoid the rain and took a risk and ran to the car. Luckily, I made it without tripping.

The car ride to his house was long and silent, except for the occasional questions that he asked every time I saw him.

I was strangely relieved when I saw the small white house come into view. I guess there's something about going up into your room for the night and being all alone to think.

The inside of the house hadn't changed one bit. The kitchen was still the same yellow paint my mom did when she first lived here. The family room was still the dull blue color with the worn couch facing the television that Charlie seemed to worship.

As expected, Charlie made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I headed upstairs to unpack.

"Tell me if you need anything," Charlie called after me.

"Will do," I called back.

The only difference in my room was the desk. He added a desk instead of my dollhouse that I had when I was younger. He also added a computer that was only a few years old. I'll have to thank him for that.

I unpacked for about an hour and was disappointed when I was finished. Now what am I supposed to do? I pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights. My mom thought it was strange that I was reading Wuthering Heights at age twelve, but she's also said that I am wise beyond my years.

It was about six when Charlie called up the stairs asking if I wanted to go with him to Billy Black's house for dinner. I figured that if I wanted to eat, I'd have to go because Charlie sure can't cook.

I could barely remember the Blacks. I remember a Jacob and I remember him being nice but I remember his sisters more.

The Blacks lived in a small red house just in a reservation near Forks. La Push was pretty, compared to Forks.

Billy greeted me with a hug and so did Rachel. Jacob just gave me a friendly wave but I know that hugging a girl at ten is considered gross so I understood. The start of the dinner was awkward but I eventually warmed up to them. Jacob even showed me his collection of car parts outside.

"I plan on fixing up an old car with these parts one day." Jake really was friendly. I could see myself becoming friends with him one day.

Before I knew it, it was time to head home. Billy walked us out to the car.

"I almost forgot!" Billy said to Charlie. "There's a new family that moved in nearby. The parents adopted a group of teens and they're all living together."

"And…?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well I think five teenagers sounds like a group of trouble makers."

"I'm not too concerned," Charlie said.

"I still think you should go down and have a talk with them." That's a little weird.

"I don't see why that's necessa-,"

"Just do it." Why was Billy acting so weird?

"Fine, but I still don't see the importance."

"I just think it would be very, very wise. Just make sure you call when you get back."

"Seriously? You sound like my mother!"

"Fine I'll call you instead." Billy wasn't making any sense.

"If you think you should."

"Thanks. See ya' later! See ya' around, Bells!" Great, now the whole town has caught onto that stupid nickname.

"That was weird." I said once Charlie was in the car.

"Very weird. I'll have to head down to talk to them in the morning. You don't mind tagging along, do ya'?"

"Na, I wouldn't mind meeting some new people."

I was eager to get into bed and drift into unconsciousness, to be able to be alone, to be able to think. And eventually, I did fall asleep.

My dream was out of the ordinary. I was in a never-ending black tunnel and at the end of the tunnel were seven white dots. For some reason, I kept walking towards the dots. I wasn't afraid of what the dots were or if they were dangerous, I just walked. As if I trusted them or something. This dream didn't make any sense.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting my window. I quickly threw on a pair of jean straight legs and a zip up hoodie along with my grey converse. I just had pop tarts for breakfast, as if I had another option.

Charlie joined me in the kitchen not too long after I sat down.

"Morning," he said grabbing a coffee mug and filling it.

"Morning," I responded.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Sure," I said grabbing a quick drink of milk to wash down my breakfast.

The ride was even more silent than before. We drove farther than usual and then pulled out onto a small tree into the woods. We wound through the forest for a while before we came upon a gorgeous white mansion nestled on a hill. It had mostly glass windows for walls. It seemed to be three stories high.

Charlie let out a low whistle as he gazed at the house. We must have looked like idiots standing there with our mouths wide open and our jaws to the ground. I followed Charlie up the porch steps. He rang on the doorbell and what shocked me more than the house itself was the man that answered the door.

The man was about twenty five and as pale as a ghost. He had faint bruises under his eyes and he had pale blonde hair that was neatly styled. He wore black pants with a white button-up shirt and a purple tie. He wore a light blue sweater vest overtop. But what shocked me the most was that he was breathtakingly beautiful.

He was the first to speak, "Hello, you must be Chief Swan. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."


	2. Cullens

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!!! **

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen. This is my daughter, Bella. We came down here to introduce ourselves." Ha! We came down here to make sure you didn't have any criminals for children.

"Well that was very kind of you, Chief Swan." Carlisle said. "Please come in so I can introduce you to my family." Carlisle spoke with an amazing voice that was unlike anything I've ever heard before.

We stepped into the house and it was even prettier on the inside. The east wall was all glass. The room was all white and looked like something out of a magazine. A white sectional couch sat in the middle of the room with white chairs on both ends.

"Chief Swan, this is my wife Esme." He gestured towards a small, chestnut haired woman just as pale and beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Hello, Bella." She too, spoke with amazing fluency.

"Chief Swan, this is my daughter Rosalie, and that's Emmett." Carlisle pointed to a beautiful, no, drop-dead gorgeous girl that looked about eighteen. She had amazing blonde hair that barely reached her waste. She was tall and thin and wore jeans with a blouse, but looked like someone that would put a model to shame.

Emmett was huge. He had muscles that would threaten anyone. He had short, dark brown hair and was tall as well.

"Hi, Bella! Good to meet you, Chief Swan." Emmett seemed to speak for both he and Rosalie, while she just gave me a smile that looked like it hurt to do.

"That is Alice and he is Jasper." Carlisle pointed to one of the chairs where a tall, blonde young man sat. He looked about eighteen as well and was beautiful just like everyone else in the room.

At his feet was a tiny, seventeen year old. She was short with dark black hair that came down to her chin and spiked out in different directions.

Alice gracefully jumped to her feet and danced over to give me a friendly hug. Alice was fully covered. She had on jeans and a gray sweater with a hot pink scarf and hot pink gloves that reached her elbows.

"So good to meet you, Bella. Pleased to meet you, Chief Swan." Alice spoke in a high, wind-chimey voice. I could tell that Charlie already liked her.

The last person I was introduced to literally took my breath away. My heart raced and I couldn't think straight. He was gorgeous. By far the most beautiful of them all. He was the type of person you picture to be your prince charming. He was perfect in every single way.

Edward. He was beautiful. Beautiful didn't cut it. He left me speechless. He had bronze hair, messily tossled on the top of his head. He had muscles, not as big as Emmett's, but still big. He looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella." His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was a smooth, velvet sound that I would never, ever forget.

"H-Hello." I just stuttered in front of the guy of my dreams. As always, my cheeks turned bright red.

The next thing I knew, he stiffened in his chair. He sat there motionless, just staring at me, and then back at Alice. What was up with him? After about ten seconds of an awkward silence, he and Alice suddenly got up and left the room.

Carlisle tried to keep us distracted of whatever just occurred by telling us about him and his family. "Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen are siblings and they're good friends of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Cullen's mom and the Hale's father were good friends of mine. Their parents were headed out to dinner, just the four of them, when they were killed in a tragic car accident. This was seven years ago and Esme and I thought it was our job to take care of these children, so we adopted them all." Wow. These people have it rough

.

"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that." Charlie said, feeling bad for this family.

"That's very kind of you, Chief Swan," Carlisle said, "And it's also very kind of you to come down here and introduce yourselves." Carlisle sounded very sincere.

"You sound like a very kind man, so I must be honest with you. A good friend of mine talked me into coming down here and making sure we have no 'trouble-makers' in this family, and I can now see that we shouldn't have any problems with this family." Charlie sounded like saying an 'I told ya' so' to Billy.

"Well your good friend was only trying to do good." Carlisle said honestly.

"His name is Billy Black, maybe you could go meet him sometime. He lives down on the La Push reservation nearby."

"Maybe we could someday." Carlisle didn't sound very convincing

"Well, I can see that there's no trouble here, so we better be on our way. Good to meet you, Carlisle, Esme. See ya'll around."

"Come by anytime!" Esme added as we walked out the door.

"Well, that was a crazy experience. I mean, it's almost like they knew we were coming! They're a little too perfect. And they look like-" Charlie was still shocked as we drove home.

"The best supermodels that ever walked this earth?" I cut in. I still couldn't get Edward's face out of my head. He was my future husband… Ha! In my dreams!!!

_Pleased to meet you, Bella. _

The five words he said to me replayed in my head a million times. His voice was like the best music I would ever listen to. I just couldn't stop thinking about him! What am I thinking!? He's seventeen, you're twelve, five year age difference! You're not even old enough to think he's cute! Besides, he probably already has a girlfriend… like Rosalie, I mean, she's pretty enough for him. Get him out of your head, now!

I spent the rest of the ride home day dreaming… and then yelling at myself for thinking about him. I didn't even realize that we passed the road to get to my house until we were passing the La Push border.

"Billy's, again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Billy's grilling out and I gotta tell him about the Cullens. Tell him who was right." He flashed me a grin that a rarely saw.

Well at least Jake can help me get my mind off- STOP THAT!!! I am already obsessed.

"Mom, I'm home!" Charlie shouted, as he let himself into their house. He was obviously referring to Billy being so overprotective the night before.

"So, were those kids trouble?" Billy asked as he entered the room. He must've expected them to be trouble for some reason.

"Actually, no. They were very polite and welcoming. I don't have any worries about them." Charlie flashed another cocky grin.

"Well, then that's a relief." Billy said.

"And let me tell ya', Those people are some pretty good looking people. It's weird though, they were all ghostly pale and their eyes were a weird yellow color."

"And you're sure they're no trouble?" Billy asked, doubtfully.

"Positive."

And that was the end of any conversation about the Cullens for the night… but I still thought about _him._

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! I now know what will happen in the rest of the story, and I think it's a good idea. Now to make my day, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!! It means sooo much to me! ******


	3. Everything Changes

**For those of you who are still reading my story, thank you! I know I'm no where NEAR perfect so any constructive criticism would definitely help! Enjoy the story! ******

**Edward's Point of View**

"Guys, he'll be here in about three minutes!" Alice said just loud enough for Emmett and Jasper to hear out in the woods.

Moving back to Forks seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, here, we can walk out during the day and not worry about dragging attention to our sparkling skin. Here, we go to school and feel as normal as normal can get… for us.

But now knowing that we'll also have to deal with the wolves, I'm beginning to second guess that decision. Billy Black, has sent the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, to come make sure we're not up to no good. When really, he wanted to make sure that we understood that he'll be keeping his eyes open for any treaty-breaking trouble.

All six of us joined Alice in the living room and sat as "normal" as we could. We listened for any cars and shortly after we made ourselves comfortable, we heard the sound of tires pulling off the highway onto our mile-long driveway.

We listened as the Chief and his daughter walked up our porch. Carlisle answered the door and one of the strangest things happened. Charlie thought something that I was used to hearing. _Wow!_ He thought over and over again. His daughter, whom he introduced as "Bella," was mute. She thought absolutely nothing… well I'm sure she thought _something_ but I couldn't hear any of it. I couldn't hear any of what Carlisle was saying, but I'm sure it was the usual "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family…" that type of stuff. I just kept my ears open for my name and then I would simply say hello.

I stared at Bella. I was probably creeping her out, but I didn't care. She was cute… for a twelve year old. She had dark brown eyes that were the type of eyes you could look into and see her soul.

Carlisle invited them into our house and what happened next proved just how strong I really am. The young girl's scent was indescribable. Her blood sent the taste of venom in my mouth. It took everything I had in me to stay seated in my chair instead of leaping across that tiny space and sucking the life out of her.

I stiffened in my chair and held my breath. But holding my breath did no good. As soon as I was able to get her scent as far in the back of my mind as possible, it was my turn to introduce myself. I could just give a friendly wave, but we need to make sure we give the best impression possible. I convinced myself that I was strong enough to handle this, and took a huge risk by simply saying "Pleased to meet you, Bella." And that made everything a whole lot worse.

Fire burned down my throat. The last time I felt a burn similar to this was 1948, but this burn was far worse. It was the type of burn that very few vampires would be able to control. I couldn't! I just couldn't! At least not in front of my family. I would wait until we were alone, just me and Bella. I couldn't risk the secret, now. If I killed Bella then and there, I would have to kill Charlie, too. And then what would it look like if the last time they were seen, they were headed to our house? It was all just too risky.

"H-Hello," she stammered. The blood that appeared in her cheeks and her breath that filled my lungs was all too much. I suddenly got up from my chair. I expected myself to head towards the young girl, but instead I headed toward the back door. Why didn't I attack her? How was I able to stop myself from doing that? Whatever the reason, I decided to take care of this problem tonight.

_Edward you can't!_ I heard Alice's light footsteps follow quickly behind me.

"And why is that?" I mumbled once I was out the door.

"Because… because you just cant'!" I heard Alice speak aloud this time. Then I saw her vision. The vision that I never wanted to see.

"Alice, no! No, no, NO!" This was my worst nightmare!

"Edward, she's my best friend, and my sister. You can't!"

"Alice, I would NEVER turn an innocent girl into a vampire! I would never wish this on anyone!"

"Edward, changing her isn't the only way she could become my sister." Now this was worse than me falling in love with her.

"I will never, ever, EVER marry a human! I can promise you that!"

"But you love her, Edward, or at least you _will._ You can't stop what's about to happen. Killing her won't even solve the problem… you don't know what you have until it's gone. Just remember that."

"I'm not attached to her _yet." _And with that, I walked away. So it was decided, I would do it tonight.

I walked. Didn't run, just walked. I was tired of doing everything at "vampire speed." I needed to just take things in. To think.

I thought mostly about tonight. I thought about what Bella's family would be losing. This made it harder to think about what would take place tonight. About what Charlie would see in the morning. But it was all too risky. And she deserved better than to grow up and fall in love with vampires. We would only wreck her life. I convinced myself that this is what was best.

So I just sat in my meadow, and waited. Waited for it to get dark. Waited for Bella to go to bed. Waited for Charlie to be asleep. Waited for any witnesses to be out of sight. And then it was time.

I crept up to her house and stared at the window on the second story. It was almost as if she knew I was coming. The window was open all the way, and I listened.

I heard her speak! She's not asleep!

"Shouldn't have a crush… too old… too gorgeous." She mumbled and then rolled over.

She talked in her sleep! This made me chuckle a bit.

I collected myself and prepared for this. I took one leap straight into her window and didn't even bother to hold my breath. It's not like I had to control myself.

I took slow steps toward her bed and paused when I looked at her face. She was gorgeous. Not in an 'I love you' way but in a way that made me stop and actually look at her. Her skin was pale and not far off from my skin. Her lips were perfect, but the top was slightly larger, but I barely noticed. Her chestnut hair reached her middle back and was spread messily over the pillow.

I stood there, staring at her face and trying as hard as I possibly could to see what she was dreaming about, but I heard absolutely nothing, except for what she was repeating out loud. I stood there concentrating as hard as I could, so hard, that nothing going on in the outside world was important. I didn't notice anything.

I was concentrating on this little twelve year old girl, that I barely noticed the light footsteps creaking up the stairs. Crap! Charlie's awake! I wasn't ready to leave Bella, so I decided to hide in the closet.

I thought about what I'd come to do, and how my plans changed. I wasn't in love with Bella, but she intrigued me. She's interesting enough to distract the burn in my throat. I honestly haven't thought about the burn since I first concentrated on her.

I thought about leaving here tonight, with Bella still alive, but I still felt it was too risky for the both of us. But now I didn't know if I would even be able to go without seeing her.

I was so lost in my train of thought that I paid no attention to Charlie's thoughts. It took me just a second to realize that it's not Charlie's thoughts that I needed to be listening to.

_Well they ain't got no nice things that's for sure _an unfamiliar voice thought. This made me stiffen. Who would be in this house? It's obvious they weren't supposed to be here. I listened again at this person's thoughts. _Television, microwave, DVD player… none of its nice! I shouldn't have let John pick this house! He surely messed this one up!_ The footsteps tip toed around the first floor searching room for room.

_Well there is one room upstairs that I didn't check. Hopefully they got somethin!_ The light footsteps trailed back up the stairs and I held my breath as they stopped in front of Bella's door and this man slowly twisted the doorknob.

I watched through a tiny crack that I left open so I wouldn't have to take my eyes off Bella. I watched as he slowly made his way around her room, searching for something valuable, but found nothing.

I wasn't about to let this yahoo leave this house with any of her stuff…. I wasn't about to let him out of this house _alive._ He searched the room a little while longer, before he noticed the old chest sitting at the foot of her bed. He opened it and searched through a pile of old letters from her grandfather before he found what I knew he wouldn't leave without. He pulled out a necklace with a bright red ruby heart hanging from the chain. _Now that's what I'm talking about! From her grandfather, so it's old and a ruby! _

I was now shaking from fury at this idiot who thought he was going to get away richer. He's not going to get away at all.

I waited for the perfect moment when his back was turned on the closet, and made the attack. In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground. I held his arms behind his back with one hand, and covered his mouth with the other.

I dragged him toward the window, because I wasn't about to kill him in Bella's room, when I notice the mess that he had left. I didn't want tonight to affect Bella in any way, so that meant keeping this a secret.

With my foot, I picked up the jump rope sitting in the corner and tied up his hands, and kept his mouth covered with my hand. I cleaned up the mess of the letters he had thrown all over the floor, when one certain letter stood out to me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_This necklace was your great- grandmother's, passed down to your grandmother and now down to you. Your grandmother loved you very much and wanted you to have this. But it's now your duty to pass this onto your____grandkids. _

_We both love you very much,_

_Pappy_

That was the only reminder I needed. I couldn't be with this human. She deserved a normal, human life, free of immortals.

I sighed and put the last of the letters into the trunk. I dragged the robber over to the window, and turned around for one simple "Goodbye my Bella, I promise to be back very soon to continue to protect you." I had to smile at this. I was her protector, and that was alright with me.

"Edward…" She sighed with a smile on her face.

And then I was off to take care of this man who had no chance of living to see the light of day.

**Please review and tell me what you think! It means sooo much to me!!! **


	4. My Angel

**Alright, so first thanks for actually reading the fourth chapter**! **And second, thanks to all of my reviewers… it literally makes my day when I see that you guys actually enjoy my story and want me to continue! So thank you!** **Now, we left off, with Bella, just meeting the Cullens, and constantly thinking about Edward. Remember, she has no idea what happened that night while she was asleep, so that's where this chapter will start off. Enjoy!!!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I went to bed that night actually content. I had actually had fun with Jake tonight and of course, glad I met Edward.

I slowly drifted off to sleep with Wuthering Heights in my hands. The dreams I had here in Forks, were different than the dreams I had back home. Here, they had a creepier feeling to them. As if there was something I should be looking out for while I was here. I slowly drifted off to unconsciousness while I was thinking about this.

In my dream, I was in the Forks woods, at night, just wandering aimlessly through the trees. I seemed to searching for something, but found nothing. I just kept searching.

It was completely silent, except for the twigs cracking as I walked over them. And then I heard something strange. I heard a loud thump and then muffled cries for help. Then I heard papers being ruffled. This confused me. Who was in the woods with me? What were the cries for help? What was going on?

I was frightened. I didn't know what was happening. This was a nightmare! I would've woken up screaming if I wasn't reassured by the voice of an angel.

"Goodbye my Bella, I will be back very soon to protect you." Edward. Edward was here to save me. This turned my nightmare into the best dream ever. I sighed… Edward.

The next morning, I was awoken by an unfamiliar sunlight shining through my drapes. Was it really sunny in Forks!? I was happy to be able to put on clothes that I actually wore back in Phoenix. Jean shorts and a tank top make me feel more at home. I had a little bit more pep in my step as I walked down to get my usual Pop Tart. My unusual mood must've been very noticeable because even Charlie noticed!

"Enjoying the weather just as much as I am?" Charlie asked too cheerful to be the same Charlie!

"Yeah, this is a change!" I said, I was actually enjoying my stay here.

"Listen Bells, me and Billy were thinking about fishing down on the lake and Jake's going to swim, ya wanna swim in the lake with him?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun!" I sprinted upstairs and threw on my favorite swim suit and grabbed the one towel I thought to bring just in case I was lucky enough to have a day with good weather.

We met up with Billy and Jacob down by the lake where we rented our boat for the day.

The second we were far enough out, me and Jake were swimming in the lake. Jake really was a nice kid and he finally grew out of his awkward stage. I had a good time just hanging out. I was really growing close with Jake and Billy. I think I might actually WANT to come to Forks every summer.

We'd been swimming for a few hours when I realized the wind was really starting to pick up. Jake and I thought nothing of this change when we jumped in for the millionth time. Then everything went wrong.

I was dragged under. The current had picked up rapidly. I forced myself above the water just long enough to see Charlie pulling Jacob back on the boat. Then I swallowed a mouthful of water and was sent back under water, where the current picked up and sent me farther away from the boat. I swam with all of my mite against the current but my strength was nothing against this strong current. I kicked and paddled with all that I had but it got me no where.

Is this the end? Will I ever be able to see my mom again? To be able to tell her how much I love her? Will I get to see Charlie? And let him know that everything will be okay? Will I ever feel the Phoenix sun warm on my face ever again? Will I ever take one last breath? Or am I dying? The last force that sent me farther under confirmed that it was the end. The end of Isabella Swan.

So I gave up.

I stopped swimming.

Just when I thought I was dead, when I thought I'd lost the race, strong cold arms were wrapped around my waste and pulled me above water at the same time dragging me through the water at an unbelievable speed.

"It'll be okay… I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." My angel. My angel was here with me, letting me know it would all be okay. My angel, Edward Cullen.

Of course this was a dream! I mean Edward stinking Cullen!? This would never happen, never, ever, EVER!!!

"I'm dead! I know I am! You're… I'm… This is heaven! I'm in heaven and you're here with me! That's it! Of course! My angel is with me, here, in heaven, welcoming me with open arms!" I'd come to this conclusion and actually enjoyed death as long as he was here with me.

"Bella, you're alive. This isn't heaven. This is Forks! You're going to be fine. Now, when Charlie asks, you will say 'I guess the current changed' got it?"

"Ummm… yeah?" I was dizzy and hadn't opened my eyes since I last saw Jake safely climb onto the boat, but I needed to see Edward's face. Just once more. So I opened them, and saw my angel's face. Saw the face that could melt hearts. A look of relief crossed his as I looked into his golden eyes. And then I realized the blur of images that was passing around us, and tightly squeezed my eyes shut. I heard him snicker and then his voice got serious again.

"I'll be back again, I promise." And then I was gently laid on the sand. It took me a minute to collect myself and when I felt that I could keep it together, I opened my eyes. He was no where to be seen. In the distance, I saw the boat speeding toward the shore.

Not too soon after, Charlie was at my side, panicking. "Bella?! Bella, can you hear me!? Bella!"

"Dad, I'm fine!" I sat up to see Charlie kneeling at my side, with Jake running towards me. But Billy sat motionless on the boat. He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "I guess the current just changed!" I said as Edward had instructed.

"I'll say! Man Bells are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to lie down." I said as I stumbled to stand up. Jake assisted me as we walked back to the boat.

"Maybe we should cut this trip short and get Bella back home." Charlie said to the still frozen Billy.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course!" Billy said as he snapped out of it and steered the boat back toward the dock.

Back home, I headed to bed early. As I was slipping into my pajamas, I realized I was burnt. Really burnt. Crap! I forgot to put sunscreen on!

I laid down and thought about what had happened in one day. The sun explained it all. I'd had too much sun. I'd made up the whole Edward thing, that was the only possible thing. And I convinced myself that the change in the current was the only thing that _could_ have happened.

I winced as I crawled into bed. Man, I was burnt bad! This is the worst it's ever been! It hurt way too much and wow! I looked like a tomato.

But my burn slowly went into the back of my mind as I quickly fell asleep.

In my dream, I was burning. I'm sure this dream was related to my sunburn, but I still felt the pain of this burn. And then the pain was relieved. On my cheeks, I suddenly felt ice.

"Shh… Bella, I'll make the burn go away. I promise. You're okay." Edward was back. Well at lest in my dreams. I sighed simply and felt happy once again.

**So do you like it? Yes… no? Review! Please, Please, please!? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Love?

**Sorry for doing one chapter through Bella's point of view and then the same one through Edward's, but it's the only way it make sense. Thanks for reading!**

**Edward's Point of View**

I'm pathetic. I'm over one hundred years old and I'm sitting here, in the wood's just outside of her house, making sure this little girl is safe. I was a creeper. That's it. I'm an obsessive, maniac, creeper. Gosh! I'm ruining this girl's life!

Over three hours ago, I made myself comfortable in a tree just a few yards from her house, but made sure I wasn't able to be seen. So I sat here, waiting for her to wake up. I would be inside, making sure she was okay, but her father, Charlie, was already awake. I was still able to hear what she said in her sleep. She just repeated the same, "Too old! Stop thinking… not a chance… love you."Who was she talking about? It couldn't be me! Could it? She did smile at the mention of my name last night, but that didn't mean anything! Don't flatter yourself, Edward Cullen.

After a few minutes of convincing myself that I was nothing but a thing of the past to her, she began move a bit more, and woke up. Man, I wish I could read her mind! This was THE only person that I've come across in all my years that I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. Did she remember anything from last night? Had she heard any of it? Was she onto us? This was all frustrating! I heard NOTHNG!

She was clearly a bit more upbeat as she quickly threw on a pair of shorts, and ran down the steps. She tripped twice on the way down which made me a little tense making sure that she didn't fall. She clearly had two left feet.

She had decided to join Charlie and the Blacks on a trip down to the lake. Great. Now I had to be even more careful about making sure that I spent the day undetected by the wolves.

Or, I could stop stalking this poor girl. The last thing she wanted was a weird vampire to stalk her around town. And making sure she was okay, was only making things harder for me. Separating from her at the end of the summer, will seem impossible, but so did leaving her now.

C'mon, Edward. You were strong enough to resist her scent when she was at your house, so you're strong enough to leave her. I mean, you're not in love with her, and if you want to stop Alice's vision from happening, you got to stop protecting her. Let her life run its course. But what if her life running its course involves me protecting her? This was all too much!

I decided to think about it later and just protect her for now.

Down at the lake, they drove all around the lake, and I followed. I stayed back in the woods back on shore, but was prepared to jump in at any minute, as long as I was needed. I have to admit, I was having trouble watching Bella hang out with the dogs, well, the dogs'_ descendants. _

It made me nervous watching Bella swim **(A/N Awww! ******** That's so sweet)** knowing that she could barely walk on her own two feet. I wasn't used to seeing Bella in such a good mood, but I guess that's what the sunny weather does to people. This kind of made me happy, because all I wanted was for Bella to be happy, and safe. If she was both happy and safe, then I was happy, too.

I noticed that the wind started to pick up, causing the water to become a little rougher. This kept me on my toes. After all, I didn't know how good of a swimmer Bella was, anyway.

Once Bella and the Black kid jumped back in, I automatically knew that this wouldn't turn out well. Charlie realized it wasn't that safe after they'd jumped in so he automatically pulled Jacob back in, but wasn't able to grab a hold of Bella.

How am I going to get there unnoticed? Just run faster. What do I tell her? Tell Charlie a lie. What will she assume? Its too risky! Hopefully she'll assume it's a dream or something. No more time to think about it! Bella needs you! All of these thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds and before I decided to run, I already was. There was a strange pull between the two of us, a pull I couldn't explain.

So I ran. I ran at vampire speed to the young girl who needed me. The girl that was being pulled under. The girl that wouldn't make it if I wasn't about to save her. The thought that she was so close to not making it, made my legs move faster, if that were even possible.

After about five seconds of running, which were the five longest seconds of my life, I quickly grabbed her in my arms, kept a tight grip on her, and ran through the water. I cradled her like a baby so that she was able to breathe above water.

Everything was going so fast that her face hadn't changed one bit. She didn't have the chance to even panic one bit before I spoke.

"It'll be okay… I promise. I won't let anything ever happen to you." I wasn't sure if me speaking would frighten her, of it would soothe her. I wasn't sure if she would scream and yell, or if it would help her relax.

A look of confusion and happiness crossed her face. Her brow creased in confusion and then she began to panic.

"I'm dead! I know I am! You're… I'm…. This is heaven! I'm in heaven and you're here with me! That's it! Of course! My angel is here, with me, in heaven, welcoming me with open arms." Am I hearing this right? Her perceptive of heaven involves me there with her, as "her angel!?" She thinks I'm her angel?! The thought of this made my dead heart practically beat once more.

I tried to gather my thoughts enough to say, "Bella, you're alive. This isn't heaven, this is Forks! You're going to be fine! Now, when Charlie asks, you'll just say 'I guess the current changed.' Got it?"

"Ummm… yeah?" I could already tell she was a horrible liar, but Charlie would have no other suggestions to come up with to argue, hopefully.

And then a look of hesitation crossed her face, but it immediately erased when she decided to open up her big, brown eyes.

I didn't realize until after I saw them for the second time, that looking into those eyes relieved all my pain. It erased all my worries. Those eyes meant the world to me, and I was too blind to see that.

Her eyes were filled with worry. Happiness. Relief. Confusion. And beauty, all in one.

And all too soon, they were shut tight. She was obviously scared. This made me chuckle because she has no idea that she is more safe in my arms, than anywhere else in the world.

Our conversation lasted about a total of fifteen seconds before we were a few yards from the shore. Great. One more goodbye that I had to say to Bella.

"I'll be back again, I promise." And I knew this promise wouldn't be hard to keep. I gently laid her on the sand, and then ran off into the woods, headed home.

I enjoyed running. It gave me time to think, and be by myself, but still get the feeling of exhilaration. I thought about Bella. I thought about how she'll think about this day later. I wasn't sure how she would take this, but at least she was safe.

I felt bad just leaving her guessing. How could she sleep at night? Will she constantly be thinking about this? Or, will it cause her pain knowing that I left her, because I was her "angel?" Whatever the reason, I had to give her some answers. That's the least I could do. But how much do I tell her? Will it freak her out? How will my family take it? Rose would be mad. Carlisle would understand, but give me a lecture about my

actions. Esme would understand and Alice would just be giddy at the fact that I'm actually warming up to her. Emmett would joke around about me "finding a girl" and Jasper would just flat out tell me if it was a wise move or not.

How much danger would I be putting the family in? Too much to risk it? Or no big deal? How much did this girl mean to me? Am I willing to risk all of this? This could even be dangerous to her! Would the Volturi find out? What are the consequences?

But the one question that really stuck out in my mind is the most important. The answer to this one question can answer all of my questions. The answer that will change my life.

Do I love her?

She's twelve! Creepy, I know, but it can happen. But there's not much of a difference between that and me falling in love with a seventeen year old, someone my "own age." If I do, I'm not going to do anything about it. If I love her, it won't change her life at all. We'll just keep going about our business. And if I don't? Well, what's the point in me protecting her? So do I love her?

Yes.

I love her. How could this happen? How could I let this happen?! I don't know! It just did! Now what do I do?

I tell her. Tell her the truth. Tell her what's going on. The risks could be big, but I need to tell her. But I will NOT tell her my feelings. She deserves to fall in love with a human, to have children, and to not be with me, whether I like it or not.

I'm going to tell her.

**I know it's a little creepy for a hundred year old to love a twelve year old, but there's not much of a difference for Bella as a seventeen year old to love Edward, a hundred and nine year old. And it's not like they'll get together at this age. THAT would be creepy! Now please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Xoxo.**


	6. Goodbyes

**Sorry it took FOREVER to update! I have no excuse for why it took so long and thanks to all the readers who are actually willing to read more! Hope you enjoy!**

Edward's Point of View

The more I thought about the true feelings I felt toward Bella, the more I hated myself. How could I let something like this happen? I was just going to get hurt more when A.) she decided I was a freak and ran away screaming or B.) she left for Phoenix in two weeks. I didn't even want to think about option C. It was a selfish, greedy option that I refused to even consider. I would never, ever let Bella fall in love with me.

I was so overwhelmed with all these thoughts coming from so many different angles in my mind that I didn't even notice the small figure appear in the shadows. But once it caught my attention, I began to slow down.

Alice. Of course. After Alice would've seen my decision, she'd come gushing to me about how happy she was about the love I felt toward Bella.

"Edward!" she squealed, as she danced over to my side to give me a congratulating hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Edward! You've found the one!"

She continued to go on about this before I found the chance to stop her. "Alice, nothing will change for her, I refuse to let me interfere with her life. Its just like a little-sister-love. Nothing more." I thought over the little sister thing in my head and the more I thought about it, the more I was able to convince myself that that's all it was.

She pinched her mouth in a tight line, trying to hold back a smile. She knew I was lying. "Okay, Edward." She sighed, "I guess I believe you." I could tell that she was very careful to not think about something, there was something she was trying to hide.

"Alice, what are you not telling me?"

"Oh, nothing." She said and I could see she was onto something.

I growled a tiny bit. "Alice! Would you just tell me!?"

"Nope. Not unless you admit how you _really _feel about Bella."

I sighed. Leave it to Alice to try and bribe me about something. "Alice, fine. I do love her more than a sister. But I'm still not going to do anything about it. Now what are you not telling me?"

She smiled. Then she unblocked her mind and what I saw caused me to let out an angry growl.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I guess it's just that once you admitted your true feelings, it made the vision more defined. Like there was a way better chance of it happening. I'm so sorry." She sounded concerned for both me and Bella.

"I. Will. Never. Change. Her!" I yelled. And then she gasped. If her eyes could've been filled with tears, they would've. She looked hurt… extremely hurt.

"Edward, you can't!" I thought back at what I'd decided. What _had_ I decided? What was it that hurt her so badly?

"Alice, what am I going to do? What will I decide?"

"You can't do that to us! Not to Esme! And Bella needs her protector!" I then realized what I planned to do.

"Alice, is our pain worth it if it saves Bella?"

"No! It won't save her! She'll just be more confused! More hurt! Edward, you just can't!" She practically screamed.

"Alice, she's young. Her memories will fade. I'll be nothing but a nightmare by the end of the summer. This is the only way to save her!"

"Edward, you can't just leave her here guessing! That's not fair! You _both_ need each other." The thought of us together, forever, made me rethink this decision for about half a second, and then I erased that image out of my head permanently.

"If answers are all she needs, I'll give her just that."

"And what about _your_ pain? What will you do without her for the rest of eternity?"

"My pain means absolutely nothing as long as she's okay. I've made my decision. I'm leaving. I won't come back. I'll let her be, She doesn't need me. I'm leaving before this gets out of hand. It's theleast I can do after all the interfering I've done already."

"But what about the rest of us. It'll break Esme's heart and do you really want to disappoint Carlisle?" She was just trying to guilt me into staying, but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to budge.

"Carlisle will support whatever I decide and Esme has the four of you, what differnence will I make?"

"Do you hear yourself!? You sound like a wacked out psycho! Of course our mom cares if you leave!"

"Alice," my voice was calm now, controlled. "I love you all. You have now idea how hard this is for me, but I have to protect Bella from what I am… from what she'll become. You must understand where I'm coming from. And it pains me to leave her, but I must before it becomes an impossibility. I'll visit, every now and again. And if it helps, I'll call once a week. And I'll still be able to see you guys, just not _here._"

"She'll be gone by the end of the summer! And you can leave when she visits, you don't have to leave!"

"You don't understand, being here, will just make this so much harder. The constant reminder of _her_ will always be there. I need to escape this. Get away from anything that has to do with Bella will just make it so much more easier on the both of us."

"Edward," The look on my face must've caused her to stop the sentence right there. She knew it was over. She knew the decision was made. She couldn't do anything more about it.

"Tell everyone I am very sorry, but I did this with Bella in mind. I will always love them and no matter where I go, they'll still be my family, but this is what's best for Bella, and I love her too much to not help her. It's what she deserves. Goodbye, Alice. I love you. I'll call you often, and please, please,_ please_ don't interfere with Bella's life while I'm gone."

The look on her face almost made me want to swallow all the words I'd just said and take them all back. Almost, but I didn't. She looked as if she were about to cry, if that were possible.

"Bye, Edward. You'll always be my favorite brother."

"And you'll always be my favorite sister." I reached out and gave her one quick hug, and without saying another word, turned the other direction, and ran.

It was about ten by the time I'd hunted, and was back in the woods around Forks. There was just one last stop I simply_ had_ to make before I left, for good.

**Ok so the next chapter should be pretty good! I hope… I haven't written it yet but I have a pretty good idea about what will happen… and don't worry, there WILL be a happy ending ******** Please, Please, PLEASE review!**


	7. The Truth

**Alright, so I know the last chapter was a little depressing, but please don't stop reading! And this one might be a little sad as well, but a happy ending has to start with a sad part! Remember, the last time we left off with Bella, she'd just gone to bed after Edward saved her from drowning! Anyway, enjoy!**

Bella's Point of View

I spent the rest of the night dreaming about Edward. I knew that he was practicallyan adult and I was nearly a teenager, but it was just a crush. I mean, he probably already had some drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, and I'm probably just the chief's daughter to him… if he even remembers who I am.

This is pathetic. I'm spending my whole stay in Forks going gaga over some guy that was seventeen! Get a life, Bella Swan, get a life.

The dream I had of Edward that night was just like any other. I was wandering through the trees just near my house, calling his name. He then appeared out of nowhere, and before I new it, he was gone. No trace that he had even been standing near me in the forest. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to spill over. How could I expect someone like _him_ to want to be around someone like _me?_

There's no reason to get your hopes up. You'll leave at the end of the summer, and when you come back the next summer, he'll be heading off to college. And you'll never see him again.

The very last thought made me wake up, breathless. How could I never see him again? To never see those eyes, to never hear his voice… it all seemed so impossible to survive. But I knew I would, because it was just a crush.

The sun was faintly beginning to show just through my window. The clock on my nightstand said it was around 6, so I had a good two hours before Charlie would wake up. How would I survive these two hours of silence? I was trying to force myself to get _him_ out of my head. That's the only way to leave at the end of summer!

As my breathing began to slow, I was able to think about my dream a little bit more clearly. From what I remember, it wasn't hard to convince myself that the drowning incident was no more than just another part of my dream. What other possibility was there? Okay, wrong question. What you _wish_ was a possibility, could _never_ be a possibility.

I had to shake my head a few times to get that idea out of my head. I stumbled out of my bed and tripped toward the bathroom. I had to clear my mind.

I hopped in the shower to relax my muscles. I refused to think of Edward. I was going to get over Edward, I _had_ to.

The shower took a little longer than usual, due to the fact that I was trying my very hardest to relax and clear my mind, so it took me a little longer to function. As I was reaching for the shampoo, it came smack down on my head. Leave it to me to bruise myself while trying to relax. I hurried through the rest of my shower, ignoring the throbbing I felt in my head.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a zip-up hoodie. I tried my very hardest to avoid the bump I could feel rising on my forehead, as I yanked the brush through my hair. I was afraid to look in the mirror, afraid that the bump would be worse than I'd thought. But I'd had worse. A little bump was no biggie. I had to look in the mirror sometime. But what I saw wasn't anything what I'd expected to see.

I white piece of paper was taped to the mirror, and in perfect penmanship it read:

_Bella,_

_I know this is very unexpected, and it must creep you out hearing this, but you need answers. But I must stress to you to never, ever let anyone see this note, or know what's on it. I'm a vampire, Bella. A vampire who will always be seventeen. A vampire who is strong enough to lift a van with my pinkie or fast enough to run until I'm invisible. A vampire who is rock hard and ice cold. Who has a whole family of vampires. Who could read minds… all but yours. A vampire who drinks blood. And I'm dangerous. Too dangerous to be around you. Too risky to see you again, so I'm leaving. Over the past few days, I've been watching over you, keeping you safe, and a couple times saved your life. But I can't, no I won't interfere with your life anymore. So I will let you be. I will never forget about you. I love you like a little sister, even though I've barely ever spoken to you. Keep yourself safe._

_Forever and always your protector,_

_Edward Cullen_

I couldn't breathe. This wasn't real. But it couldn't be a dream. I was never this creative to come up with something like this. My hands were trembling and the throbbing I felt in my head suddenly disappeared. My mind was blank, yet completely chaotic and confused.

Impossible. Never. How? Why? Me? Protector? _Vampire?_

Tears built up in my eyes, and my heart ached. I folded up the note, and tucked it in an old book I never read.

I pulled out my suitcase and threw all my clothes in it, not caring if I got everything, or even caring to fold them. The tears gushed out now, and I couldn't control the sobbing. Charlie must've heard me because he rushed in my room with a panicked look on his face.

"Bella, sweetie, what's going on?" He stood awkwardly by my door, not sure whether to comfort me, or let me get it all out now.

"I miss Mom! I miss Phoenix. I can't stay hear for another summer, no, scratch that, another second! I have to go NOW!" I was acting like a five year old, but this was all too much coming at me at once. I had to let it out.

"You'll be home in two weeks! Bells, please stay!"

"Dad, I can't! Just let me go!" A look of pain appeared in his eyes, and I could tell I'd hurt him, but this was hurting _me_ so much worse. Charlie couldn't seem to find his voice to speak. He was lonely, and I knew that, and I know that me being here was always the highlight of his summer, but I needed to go. I was being selfish, but I felt like I had no other choice. The reminder of him was everywhere, and I had to escape it.

I threw the book that had the one thing that I had left of him in it, zipped the suitcase shut, and called my mom to buy my new plane tickets for Phoenix.

**I know, I know… SAD! But please review and keep reading! The next chapter should be pretty good!**


	8. Forgotten

**Wow! I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and making my story one of your faves! Thanks sooo much! I would thank you all personally and I'll do it eventually but for right now I thought I'd update sooner! Thank you guys soooo much! It makes my day when I see you guys like what I'm doing! Enjoy and keep up the reviews!**

Bella's Point of View

It's been five years.

Five years since I've been to Forks. Five years since I threw that temper and refused to go back. Five years since my whole world was changed.

Five years since I've seen Edward.

I always thought that the second my plane took off from Forks, that that would be the very last time I even thought about visiting. That place had nothing but awful memories for me. Things I never wanted to be reminded of ever again.

My life had gotten pretty back to normal (well at least that's what everyone assumed but I knew different). I'd gone back to Phoenix, and lived with Renee and Phil like nothing had changed. For all Renee knew, I'd gotten homesick and tired of spending time with Charlie, so she didn't make me go back, thank God.

I did my best not to think about him, to erase him out of my mind completely. But that's easier said than done, and at times, quite often, I slipped up. But as I got older, I could tell that it was slowly getting easier to be distracted. Even though guys never caught my attention, and I rarely ever went out, I still had to put on a happy act for Renee. And that, was very time consuming in itself.

About three years after I left Forks, I found that I was able to go days at a time without thinking about him. This pleased me. Maybe, someday, I'd be able to live a normal,_ human_ life. But that day was in the very, very distant future.

But then, after two more years, my heart practically stopped.

I was asleep, dreaming the normal, Edward dreams I had every night. We never actually talked, but he was there. When I was dreaming, that was the one time I actually let myself think about him, as if I had any control over my dreams.

But that night, that awful, treacherous night, is when I found that I could no longer picture his face. I couldn't picture the exact color of his eyes. Or the strange color of his hair. I could no longer describe his voice. I couldn't describe his amazing, one of a kind scent. It was gone. Each memory I had of him just disappeared.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face, sobbing like I'd never sobbed before. How could he just vanish? How could I forget someone like _him?_

Wasn't this what I wanted? Wasn't this _healthy_? This way, I could live a normal life. This was supposed to be a good thing.

No.

I didn't want to forget him. I just wanted the wounds he'd left to heal. They healed, but left no scar. No reminder. Nothing to prove he was actually out there. He couldn't be just my imagination. There's no way.

I tried my very hardest to get his picture back in my mind. To hear those words he'd spoken to me.

_Pleased to meet you, Bella._

_It'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything ever happen to you._

_Bella, you're alive! This isn't heaven, this is Forks! You're going to be fine! Now, when Charlie asks, just say 'I guess the current changed.' Got it?_

_I'll be back again, I promise._

I replayed those lines that seemed vital to my survival, and my heart ached when I found I couldn't match the voice with the words. I began to shake. How could I let this happen? The words kept replaying in my head. And the very last words I'd ever heard him say made my heart feel like it was getting run over by a car, over and over again.

_I'll be back again, I promise._

Those words that I wanted so very to believe, seemed silly for me to even want to believe now. Why would he come back for a weak, little human like me?

Blinded by my tears, I stumbled over to my bookshelf and searched through the dark to find the one book that I took off the shelf the very least out of all of them.

The book with my note.

I've only gotten this note out twice before, just to remind myself that I wasn't crazy, and he really was out there, somewhere.

I read it over and over, staining the paper with my tears. The very last words stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Forever and always your protector,_

_Edward Cullen_

I felt the sudden urge to tear the note to shreds, but I reminded myself I would regret it later.

If he was my protector, then why wasn't he here, with me, making sure I don't kill myself walking down the steps? If he loved my like a little sister, then why wouldn't he make sure I'm okay, like most big brothers do? Why? Why? Why!?

That was a question I seemed to ask myself a lot recently. There had to be some way to get him back to me. To get that picture that I'd always thought was unforgettable, back in my mind. I don't care how much pain I would have to go through. I don't care if I spent the rest of my life moping around. I just needed that face. How could I let it slip away?

I didn't know what to do.

He seemed like the core of my existence forever ago, and now, he's completely and one hundred percent gone! How could you do this, Bella!?

I knew trying to get that face back would be very painful, but I simply_ had_ to do it. I was out of options. How could I do it?

Where are my memories strongest? Where am I reminded of him the most?

Forks.

I was going back, to get my angel, my _protector,_ back in my thoughts.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!!!**


	9. Home

**Okay, so I know my chapters are short and I'll try my best to make them longer… but it might take me a little longer to update! So please, keep reading and review! =)**

Edward's Point of View

Time barely moves. These dreadful days that I thought I would I would never survive, seemed to get even slower and slower. I figured the longer I was away from her, the longer my dead heart had to heal, the easier this separation would get.

Wrong. It's gotten harder. With each tick of the clock goes another piece of my heart. As if the more time I can't see her, the harder it is to be able to breathe.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

My heart's nothing without her near me to have it. She has my heart, and I know she always will, but what I wouldn't give to just look into those big brown eyes or hear my name ring through her lips, one last time.

But even as durable, as indestructible as we are, I'm useless. I'm lifeless. I'm _nothing_ without her.

So here I am, in some unknown country somewhere in South America, thinking of her once again. I had no idea what day it was, not even what _month_ it was. None of that mattered. Not anymore.

No matter how far apart we were, no matter how long I've gone without seeing her face or hearing her voice, she was still the center of my world. And her face, the last time I saw it-peaceful and asleep- always stung in the back of my mind. But that's what kept me going. Just knowing that she was out there, _somewhere_, safe and happy and away from _my kind,_ was all I needed to keep living, or whatever it is that I was still, barely doing.

The painful memory cut a new gash deep into my dead heart. I have many wounds. Probably hundreds of them, and it wasn't anything new to me to get another one. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing myself to think about those times that I was with her.

Every single memory I had of her, the happiest memories of my _existence_, ran through my mind all at once now. From the first time I saw her face, to the last time I saw her blush. From the fist time I heard her voice, to the last time I would ever touch her again.

Each and every memory I had of her sent each bone in my body on fire. A feeling that I only got from her. I thought about the short, but meaningful, conversations we shared. I felt myself wince as I thought about the last words she'd ever hear me say.

_I'll be back again, I promise._

I deserved this. I _deserved _ to feel this pain after everything I've done.

I'd endangered Bella. I introduced her to a world that should never exist. I'd put Esme through so much pain. Everyone around me was affected, with the exception of Rosalie. So I deserved it all. I deserved the memories that will haunt me forever. I deserved this ache in my chest. I deserved it all. I deserved this pain.

I was at that moment filled with a new emotion. This emotion that I haven't felt in what seemed like centuries, coursing though my veins. Spreading rapidly to each and every part of me. It was like a giant slap in the face. It woke me up.

I actually _wanted_ something.

I wanted this pain to come to me. I wanted to deal with it every second for a thousand more years to come. I wanted this pain to attack me and take over. That's all I could feel. The sorrow, the pain, I'd just been feeling a second ago suddenly disappeared.

An angry laugh burst trough my lips. I was welcoming this pain with open arms. I'd take this pain knowing that it will only get worse. I'd do whatever I can to deal with this pain because it is _exactly_ what I deserved. Now everyone else that I loved wasn't going to be in all the pain. I'd be in the pain, and I'd have the worst of it.

I was an awful, selfish monster that deserved all of this and was now getting every ounce of what I deserved.

The one person who I would never let go through any pain. I would never let them be hurt, was Bella. This was why I did this anyway. To keep her safe. And this was the only way, so I did it to do what's best for her.

I was so fired up about the new, unfamiliar emotion that was still pumping through my veins that I barely noticed my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I sighed. I knew exactly who it was. I'd promised her that I would talk to her once a week, and I owed her that much. After all, she was the one that let me go, to just turn my back on my family.

"Yes?" I tried to get my voice to go as close to normal as I possibly could manage.

"Edward! Oh wow it's so good to hear your voice! You sound so much better! Where are you? How have you been? I've been so wor-"

I cut Alice off from her rambling session. The way she sounded so surprised by hearing my voice confused me. "Alice, calm down. It hasn't been that long since I last talked to you."

Her voice changed from relieved to angry. "Yes, that reminds me. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why haven't you answered my calls in eight MONTHS!?" No wonder she was angry.

I tried to remember the last time I'd spoken to her, and I couldn't remember. How long _had_ it been? "Alice, I've… been busy."

"Edward! You don't understand how worried we've been!" She paused for a short two seconds, and then continued. Her voice seemed to soften. "I know how hard this is for you, to be awayfrom… from… _her_. But hiding out isn't solving the problem. It's just hurting Esme. We _all_ miss y_o_u even… even Rosalie. You should see Esme. Christmas was a nightmare! Any reminder of your absence makes this harder on all of us. And Jazz has been a mess. He can't handle her pain anymore. We all need you back." I could tell what she was preparing to ask me.

"Would you please just… just come back? I know how painful it will be to be back here, and if it becomes too much, you can leave and never come back. Just please _try_?"

One word stuck out at me. _Painful. _

I would erase the pain my family's in, and have more pain for what I deserved back on me. The pain that I deserved. I didn't enjoy the pain, but I would take all the pain in the world as long as everyone I love is happy.

Carlisle. Alice. Esme. Emmett. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie… Bella.

_Bella._

_Bella._

_Bella. _Her name is the reason I go through the pain, I sacrifice it all to keep her safe.

My decision was easy. Almost as if I was already wanting to go back, and that phone call is what made me actually get up and do it. "Alice, since I missed Christmas, You'd better go get my presents, I'm headed home."

Icould practically hear the smile spread across her face. "I thought it would be harder but I guess not! Okay I'll get right on that present thing. Oh wow! Esme! Oh my gosh, guess what! You won't ever believe this! Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose! Come here!!"

I chuckled. It was a strange feeling. Like I was able to think clearly now that I was actually able to feel _something._ The pain was still there, and it hadn't gone down one bit, but knowing that I was going back helped tape my cuts… for now.

"Alice, I'll let you tell them the 'good news' and I'll see you soon. I have some plane tickets to get."

"Love ya!" She half-sang.

"Love ya, sis!"

I sighed. I was heading back… back _home._

**Okay, so I'm going to write through Bella's POV now so it's longer =)**

Bella's Point of View

It was hard to convince Renee I _wanted_ to go back. She saw right through my charade.

But it wasn't that hard convincing her that I felt bad for Charlie. After all, he was all alone in that house, and she had Phil. He needed me more.

I could see the pain in her eyes as she kissed me goodbye. Her eyes filled with tears and this felt awfully familiar. But the only difference was knowing that I wouldn't be coming back two weeks later. Unless it became too much to bear. Too much pain that I couldn't handle anymore.

The plane ride gave me butterflies. What if the second I stepped off the plane, I remembered? Then I would be back to square one, in pain. But what if I couldn't find his face? Which hurt more, having the painful but at the same time wonderful memories, or feel _okay_ but not see my angel's face once again? Which could I not live through?

I sighed. Losing the memories. I could live through the pain, barely. And I was on this trip to get his face back anyway.

I tried my hardest to fall asleep on the plane trip. That was the only way to get some peace of mind, not counting the nightmares. I sighed. I didn't realize until I noticed that the man next to me put his earphones in, that I was tapping my foot and my fingernails at the same time. Could this plane not go any faster?

But, with a sigh of relief, the plane did eventually land. Me being in Washington, once and for all, made me feel no different. I still couldn't see get his face back. I didn't realize I was standing in the middle of the airplane aisle until a woman accidentally dropped her carry-on on my foot. She must've thought I was having some kind of episode or something because the look she gave me made me remind myself to hold it together until I got home.

Still dazed and confused, I stumbled through the terminal searching for Charlie and found him toward the exit with a genuine smile spread across his face. He looked exactly the same, but with a few more worry lines creased between his eyebrows. I couldn't help but blame myself for the reason behind them. I must've caused him so much stress. Too much stress that he wouldn't be able to deal with it. I felt a surge of guilt in my stomach. Had I only been thinking of myself when I left like that?

"Oh my gosh, Bells! Man do you look grown up! Wow!"

"Hey Dad! It's good to see you, too!" He wrapped on arm around me and gave me a short, awkward hug.

"I'm so glad you came to stay with me for a while! It means so much to me!" I could tell how hard it was for him to talk about his feelings to me like this.

"Dad, I'm glad I did. I didn't realize it til not too long ago how much I miss this place." Wasn't that the truth.

The ride home was fairly silent besides the normal 'How's high school?' and 'How's your mom doing?' type questions that he felt like he _had_ to ask.

The house still hadn't changed at all. It was still the same, old house I grew up in.

Charlie called Billy to invite him over for dinner. He thought I'd like to talk to Jacob and "reconnect" with him. He's become "one handsome young man" according to Charlie.

I took my bags upstairs while he was on the phone. Once I stepped into the all-too-familiar purple room, I gasped.

Nothing had changed. The drawers were still left open from my tantrum that felt like centuries ago. The books on the shelf were all tipped on their sides due to the fact that the end book was missing, the book that was now packed _back_ in my suitcase.

But what shocked me was the fact that I was flooded with his face. I could see it. It intruded every inch of my head. His voice rang through me, and sent chills down my spine. I could see him. Not only could I see him but I couldn't _stop_ seeing his face.

**Ya like? Hope so =) Please review and keep reading!**


	10. New Beginning

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I've been busy and I've been having trouble thinking about what to do next! So I hope you like it =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

My new found adrenaline that I found pumping in my veins quite often was hard to ignore. I knew it was because I was going back. I knew it was because I wasn't going to ignore the memories I had of her anymore. I was strong enough to handle it and I _was_ going to handle it, no matter what cost I had to pay. No matter how much pain I would go through.

Normally, I would pack up, get my tickets and possibly hunt before I left for a trip. But this excitement that I could feel bubbling in me took over. Plus, I had zero packing to do, considering the fact that that I hadn't changed my shirt in five years, gross, I know, but it's not like we vampires have nasty B.O. or something!

I ran at full blast. Faster than I could ever remember. Running, back to the pain. Back to where my heart still was, and I actually _wanted_ to. I wanted to be back there. I wanted to have those memories that were vital to my existence pulse through me stronger than ever.

After all, I was no coward. I'd run from my problem, and hid from it for five years, and enough was enough. I was going back, and nothing could change that.

I knew she would be gone. I knew I would never hold her again, but a strange, unexplainable feeling in me just pulled me back toward Forks.

I wanted very badly to hold her again. I wanted to feel the warmth of her skin, to hear my voice ring through her lips, to see those eyes that meant the world to me, but there was no hope left in me to expect her back there.

And if for some strange reason she was back, which I couldn't hope for, it wouldn't change a thing. I'd made a promise that I wouldn't interfere with her life anymore. I'd already wrecked it enough.

I'd managed to sweet talk the young lady at the airport into selling me a ticket for a flight that left in five minutes. She had long blonde hair and heavy makeup on along with her airline uniform. She nervously tucked her blonde hair as I stepped up to the counter.

"H-hi, how can I help you, sir?" Her thoughts were the generic thoughts of any twenty year old in the world. _Oh my gosh! Is he even real?! Wow! Good thing I brought my tic-tacs! Man is he yummy…_something along those lines.

I leaned up against the counter casually and leaned in a little closer. I pulled my face into a smile and I was shocked at how weird it felt to be smiling. How long had it been? _That_ long? Really?

I glanced down at her nametag. "I need some help, Kayla. You see, my mom is back in the states and she's in very critical condition and I need to get back ASAP. When's the next flight to Seattle?" She blinked, and her eyes were dazed. Her mouth dropped into a perfect O.

_No one speaks like that! Whew! Get it together, Kayla, C'mon!_

She cleared her throat and snapped her mouth shut. Her voice took on a more girly edge this time. "Certainly. Let's see here…" She began to type on the keypad and examined the screen carefully. "Well, Mr…?"

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, the next flight to Seattle leaves in five minutes. I'm afraid you won't be able to make it." She looked at me apologetically.

"I'll take the tickets, but we'll have to hurry." She began to type faster than before. She took all my usual information and quickly printed off my ticket. I gave her an extra tip and watched her eyes widen as she checked out the unnecessary hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks for the help." I figured I might as well have a little more fun, so I winked and ran, at human speed, toward the gate.

Her thoughts were completely empty as she watched me run off.

I made it, barely, but I made it. I took my seat next to an older couple who were both intently reading thick books. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. If only I could sleep. If only I could just black out, and when I wake up, it be the next day. Why couldn't I sleep through this flight and when I wake up, be in Seattle?

So I did the best I could. I cleared my mind. Cleared it free of any thought, mine or anyone else's on this plane. I would think of nothing this whole trip. I would have a few hours with peace of mind. Something I haven't had in five years. Something I've wanted very, very badly.

As much as I'd like to say that the flight was shorter than usual, it wasn't. It was actually everything but. It was a strange feeling knowing that I was going back to the place I'd once sworn to which I would never return.

But thankfully, the flight did eventually come to an end. And it was a relief. I was one of the first off the plane, too impatient to wait for the other passengers to exit first. I burst through the doors and realized how ironic this was.

The last time I'd walked _in_ those doors with this same fierceness, I was leaving, promising to never return. Now that I was walking _out _those airport doors, I was coming back. Back to the place where my life truly began.

I was surprised at the thoughts of three all-too-familiar voices.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

I hadn't realized until that moment how badly I wanted that feeling of family back again. Alice who was now in view, skipped at a speed that was all too fast and graceful to seem humanely possible, but she didn't seem to care at that moment. As soon as she was in six feet me of me she jumped into me giving me a hug that was both angry and relieved.

"Don't ever leave us again!" She sang into my ears. She then stepped back and gave me one good look before scowling at me. I chuckled as I knew what she was about to say.

"Are… You… Wearing… The… Same… OUTFIT!?" She growled at me. Esme and Carlisle had now caught up to us and were laughing along, too. I looked into Esme's thoughts and now saw for myself the pain I'd put her through as well.

"Edward, thank you." She embraced my in a tight motherly hug and I saw her eyes glaze over as I realized that if she could, she'd be crying.

"Edward, this is very brave of you. Are you able to handle this?" Carlisle was now the one hugging me as he welcomed me back home.

"Yes. I'm positive. And I won't ever leave again." I knew I _couldn't_ leave again.

"Promise?" Esme asked, making sure that I would follow through.

"Cross my heart." And I was sure that I would follow through.

The ride home was a relief. Like I was having a migraine, and my family was the medicine that knocked it down to just a bad headache.

Don't get me wrong, my life was still depressing, and I was absolutely nowhere near back to normal, and I had no hope of ever getting back to normal, because there was just one medicine that could erase my headache completely. And this medicine was medicine I would never get to take, because it was out of my reach.

Me and Alice sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. She went on and on about how we were all enrolled in High School now, and they'd been going for about six months now, and I would be starting tomorrow. She talked about what they'd all been up to during my absence. She talked about everything I missed while I was away. But there was only thing I was really concerned about, and I could tell she knew it was coming.

It was time for our "silent conversations" as Emmett would always complain about. He hated being out of the loop, without a special power like us.

She saw what question I was about to ask.

_It's not good, Edward. She's been in so much pain the last five years. Too much pain that a teenager shouldn't have to deal with. She's been raised like a zombie. She barely shows any emotion. I'm sorry to be so straightforward about it, but her life was sucked out of her five years ago._

This was _my _life she's just described. How could I do this!? For the past five years, I thought me leaving was doing her good, even though it was hurting everyone else. But now I realized I'd helped absolutely no one. I gave monster a whole new definition.

_Edward, no! Don't try and leave again! You promised! And leaving will only dig yourself into a deeper hole! Stay and make it better!_

I thought about what my response would be so she'd understand. _I would never leave again, Alice. I wouldn't do that to you. I promised, and I will keep that promise. I just don't know how to make it up to Bella._

_Go see her, Edward._

I stiffened. That would be the easy thing to do. _Like I said before, I keep my promises. And I promised she would never see me again. I promised I wouldn't wreck her life anymore, and that is something I will never break._

_But she's in pain!_

_She'll heal. She'll forget. I won't change my mind._

**Alright so I hope you liked it! Oh wait! There's more =) Keep reading! And P.S. Edward has no idea Bella's back in Forks. He's happy because he's back home with his family. But he's still in unbearable pain, he's just learned to hide it. Alice knows Bella's back, as do the rest of the Cullens, they're just not going tell Edward because they're afraid he'll leave again. Remember, we left off with Bella just entering her room and being overwhelmed with memories of Edward. Enjoy!**

Bella's Point of View

I quickly shut my door and collapsed on my floor. I could feel the tears coming. I had his face back. I could remember him! But why was this so awful? Because with the good memories, came the bad.

I was laying on the cold, hard floor of my bedroom before I gathered myself enough to bring my room back in order. Billy and Jake would be here soon and I had to look semi-normal.

After I was unpacked, I gathered up my toiletries and headed for the shower. I need a way to calm down. I had to chuckle at the irony. The last time I was in the shower, I was calming myself down once again.

I yanked the brush through my hair and quickly got dressed and dried my hair. Once I was presentable and there was no sign of my panic attack that occurred over an hour ago, I headed downstairs to join Charlie.

Charlie sat in the sofa chair to the right of the couch. Billy sat across the room from him in a wheelchair and on the couch was Jake.

He looked amazingly different. The only way I knew it was him is the dark eyes that only Jacob Black had. He was now somewhere near six feet tall and still had the long, black hair that was tied in a rubber band on his neck. He had the same russet skin he had as a kid, but his jaw was more squared and had more of a teenager look than a boy.

He grinned up at me showing his perfectly white teeth. "Bells! Its been so long! Wow look at you! You look so much older!" I blushed as I could feel all three set of eyes locked on me now.

"Well you look so much older yourself." I said trying to draw attention away from me.

Billy wheeled over to see me and reached up as I leaned down to give him and awkward hug. Jacob followed after him, doing the same.

Dinner that night was the same way I'd always remembered it. Pizza in the family room watching some game that me and Jake never really seemed to care about. After spending just a few minutes with Jacob, I began to remember just how easy it was to talk to him. And a few times during the night, I could feel both of our dads' eyes on us. We both looked at each other and laughed, because we knew exactly what they were both hoping.

I then remembered what Charlie had said earlier about him becoming "one handsome young man" and I would've agreed, if someone hadn't set the bar so high already.

As we walked them out, Billy turned to look at me. "I understand you'll need a way to get around this town, and I have a car that will work just fine. What would ya' say about this old honker right here?" I turned to look at the old, faded red Chevy he and Jacob drove here.

"Billy, are you serious!? This is perfect! I honestly haven't thought about a car but wow! I'd love it!" Billy and Jacob smiled at me at the same time Charlie did.

I frowned. "But I don't think I'll be able to afford it." Their smiles got wider and Charlie's was the widest. "I've got it covered, Bells. Jacob took a look at the engine and everything's working great!" I quickly pulled Charlie into a tight hug, and did the same with Jacob and Billy. "Thank you guys!"

I sighed as I found our night coming to a close. If tonight was over, tomorrow would begin, and that meant my very first day at Forks High School.

**Yes, they're starting High School on the same day! Please review! =)**


	11. Can't Be Real

**Alright, so this chapter is impossible for me to write and feel that I wrote it perfectly. This is one of the few chapters I feel a lot of pressure to write amazingly well, so I hope it doesn't disappoint =)**

Edward's Point of View

After we got home, I was tackled by Emmett and was surprisingly warmly welcomed back by Rose. Jasper was also enjoying this reunion, due to all the happiness in the air.

After Alice forced me to change my clothes, I headed out to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I winced as I watched Rose kiss Emmett goodbye, and Alice do the same with Jasper. All the love in the air would have to take some more getting used to.

We ran up the north trail for about twenty minutes before we smelled the blood of five deer. One buck, farthest from us, and I looked at my brothers at the same time they returned a look at me. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at us in his provoking way. This only meant one thing, war.

We all three pushed forward toward the small herd drinking out of the river that was now in sight. The aching burn in my throat seemed to push me farther ahead than the rest. That, and the fact that I was already faster than my brothers. Of course, Emmett was definitely stronger than the both of us, and Jasper was much more graceful, but I wasn't about to lose this buck.

This new found adrenaline pushed through me harder than ever now. Well, actually, not harder than_ ever_. I couldn't forget the adrenaline that I felt whenever I touched Bella. Think straight, Edward! Don't let them beat you! I pushed myself farther ahead, and took a chance. I was about sixty feet from the herd now, and pushed off with my right leg. I leapt toward the buck, with a hungry grin on my face. I landed smack dab on the dear's back, and heard its spine snap beneath me. Even though I was sure he was paralyzed, I still went the extra mile and snapped its neck. I chuckled as I heard Emmett's angry growl behind me. They both settled for the next larger deer.

It was completely dark by the time we dusted ourselves off, and decided we'd had enough. I'd had one last deer after my victory with the buck, and Jasper and Emmett had three. On our way back, we didn't seem to run at our top speed. Instead, we seemed to be moving side-by-side through the forest at about half our top speed. It was Emmett who broke the silence of the river flowing.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Obviously, I knew what he meant by his question, but I pretended to misunderstand and answered the easier question.

"Yeah. It hasn't been that long since I've been around humans for any long period of time. I can most definitely handle myself at school tomorrow." They both caught onto the charade I was playing and completely stopped running to look me in the eyes.

Jasper was the one who spoke this time. "Edward, you know what he means." Jasper looked at me as if he were ready to calm me down if I got overwhelmed with talking about it.

I looked off into the trees, pretending to be interested in whatever I saw there. I didn't look back at their faces for a good minute. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure I can. I've gone five years without her, and I'll be in pain wherever I am, so I might as well be with my family while I'm dealing with it. With the strong memory I have, her face is always in the back of my mind no matter what, and being here shouldn't make much of a difference. I've already accepted the fact that I have to live without her, so I might as well take it like a man, and deal with it." I let out a deep breath.

It was the truth- mostly. I downplayed the fact that I would be in a lot more pain here, but I knew that if they knew what I was truly dealing with, they wouldn't let me make the "selfless" decision to stay. Of course, keeping secrets in my family is close to impossible. Jasper would easily catch onto my tough guy act, but I would do my best to hide it from him.

There was a long silence, as neither of them knew what to say. Of course, talking about my feelings wasn't something I commonly did with my brothers. Emmett sighed and looked up at me sympathetically. "Man, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must have gone through, to _be _going through. That's something someone as good as you shouldn't have to deal with. If it becomes too much, don't even think about our feelings. Get out of here as fast as you can."

I chuckled, trying to make light of this conversation that had suddenly become too much for me to deal with. "Man, Emm, you make it seem like I'm not wanted." I smiled at them, and they smiled back, clearly relieved that our conversation had taken a different direction.

Jasper laughed, "Edward, I'm guessing it wasn't just 'Little Sister Love'?

I laughed. It seemed like ages that I tried to convince myself of that. It now seemed silly for me to even think that it was possible. "No Jasper, my guess is no." And that was the end of any Bella Swan talk for the night.

Once we returned home, I intentionally ran straight for my room, trying to avoid the mushy-gushy kisses that my brothers got when they were welcomed home.

My room was left untouched. The only difference was my closet was freshly stocked. With clothes that I didn't think were in style. Wow. Was I really that out of it to not even notice the fashion changes? Alice laughed from downstairs as she saw what I was noticing. It was a light sound, refreshing. Like the ringing sound of her laugh was a glass of ice-cold water in the middle of the Sahara. Like that was all I needed, but that was no where close to exactly what I needed.

Alice then appeared in my doorway with Jasper on her heels. He followed her in and sat at her feet as she sat on my gold couch against the wall.

"It seems that there is a lot we need to talk about." She had an all-too serious look on her face. I chuckled as I saw what she was about to say. "How could you not even know what is in style!? I am ashamed to even call you my brother!" She had a serious hurt in her voice. I laughed at the fact that she actually was serious.

"Sorry Alice, I was a tad on the out of it side, you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"There is no excuse for this! What was in style five years is awful now! My brother wouldn't be caught _dead_ in those clothes!" She shuddered. "It seems that we have some work to do!" Jasper immediately got up as he saw where this night was headed. I laughed. At least _he_ could get out of trying on outfit after outfit with Alice all night.

"Oh boy!" I said as I opened up the closet doors wider. It was time for my fashion one-oh-one.

Luckily, I managed to survive my night with Alice- barely. She made me try on every single outfit in the closet, telling me why they were a good thing for me to wear. When I got the first hint of sunlight coming through the darkness, I made a run for it. Emmett was downstairs laughing at how painful my night was last night. I scowled at him as I grabbed the keys to one of our cars. Rosalie was then the one to look up at me, smiling.

"Actually Edward, we're not taking _my _car. You have one of your own." Alice skipped down the stairs.

"Since your clothes weren't the only things that went out of style, I figured why not get you the car that suits you best? Of course, I already _knew_ what you wanted, so here!" She tossed me a small key with one single key chain on it. The key chain was a small pink heart with a picture of Emmett on the inside. I rolled my eyes.

"You think you're so funny, Emmett!" He laughed. Of course he thought he was so funny, that's Emmett.

Out in the garage in between a red convertible and black Mercedes was a silver Volvo. It was perfect. Not too flashy, but definitely a fast, good car.

"Thank you, guys! You really are making my arrival back home very, very special."

Everyone smiled at me and climbed in the back, except for Alice. She stood frozen in the doorway with her eyes wide with shock and worry.

"What is it? Alice what is it?! Honey, talk to us!" Jasper was immediately out of the car and at her side, trying to get her attention.

She quickly snapped out of it, but I could tell she was blocking her mind. Hiding whatever she saw from me. I was about to beg her to tell me, but I knew she wouldn't budge. Alice was very, very stubborn.

She climbed into the front seat, and carried on a very pointless conversation, pretending that nothing had just happened.

We arrived at school sooner than everybody else. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, one of which was an old beat up faded red Chevy.

We arrived early so I could get all of the paperwork for my first day. I walked into the dull, drab school office and I settled into a wooden chair just inside the door. Across the room I could hear the Principals welcoming voice as they talked to a new student as well. A receptionist sat at the desk ten feet away from me, with her glasses on the tip of her nose, she had her eyes glued to the computer screen.

She then looked up at me over her glasses and gasped. The same reaction from any human being. "Ummm…. Principal Greene will see you now, umm…. E-Edward." I politely smiled at her and got up from my chair to wait for the other student to exit the office.

The sound of a chair scraping against the linoleum was then followed by five uneven, and clumsy footsteps toward the door. Out walked my life.

My reason for existing.

My _everything._ She was there, in front of me, not two feet from me. I was sure this was her. She had the exact same big brown eyes that would never disappear in my thoughts. Her long brown hair was even longer as she had it curled and draped beautifully around her face. Even though she was no longer the twelve year old that I've always known and loved, I was one hundred percent sure it was her.

There were no words to describe this. I had absolutely nothing to say. What _could _I say? 'Hello, I'm the guy that was in love with you five years ago and then left. But before I disappeared, I told you I was a vampire.' Yeah. That would go over really well.

She stared at me, with her eyes widening as she took in my face. Her mouth was slightly opened in shock. Maybe she had no idea who I was. Maybe this was the generic reaction I was so very used to getting from teenage girls. That's what it was. She was just gawking over my face like any other teenager in America. But something in her eyes, the eyes that I'd know anywhere in the whole entire world, told me she was confused, shocked, worried, but _happy_. Could she really be happy? Not possible.

But one thing was for sure. Bella Swan, _my_ Bella Swan, was in the same room as me, looking me straight in the eye.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up the next morning to the faint sunlight creeping through my windows. The

Butterflies in my stomach were not nearly calmed as I got out on my favorite pair of

Straight legs and grey converse along with a black North Face. I quickly brushed my

Teeth and did my hair, ready to tackle the long day I had ahead. I tried to calm myself

as I drove to school, taking long, even breaths.

When arrived at school, I entered into the main office and was welcomed back into the Principal's office.

"I am Principal Greene, welcome to Forks, Miss Swan. I've heard so much about you. You're father speaks about you quite often." Right on time, my cheeks were red. The mid-forties man with salt and pepper hair welcomed me kindly. He reached out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. Now, the receptionist said I needed some paperwork to get filled out by my teachers today?"

"Ah, yes! Let's see…" He searched under piles of paperwork laid out over his desk. "Here they are! Just have you're teachers sign these and bring them back at the end of the end of the day." He smiled at me and I could tell that was a relax-you'll-do-fine-today kind of smile. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I can assure you that you'll love it here." I knew that was a promise that wouldn't be kept. I'd grown used to promises not being kept.

I quickly gathered my things and stumbled toward the door. I opened the door only to find that I wished I never opened it.

I was delusional. Having hallucinations. I was _crazy_. That's the only way to describe how it was even possible for Edward Cullen to be here.

It was him- real or not- for sure. His perfect bronze hair messily tousled on the top of his head just as I'd remembered it. His smooth, god-like features took my breath away. And his topaz eyes stopped my heart, literally.

I knew I was awake, so that ruled out the dream idea. Maybe it was the drastic change in weather that caused these hallucinations. Or maybe, which was probably most likely, I was crazy.

That was the easy explanation. The simple one. And I already knew I was crazy, this just justified it.

But one thing was for sure. Edward Cullen, _my_ Edward Cullen, was in the same room as me, looking me straight in the eye.

**Okay, I know Bella's Point of view is short but let's face it, there's more to write about through Edward's eyes anyway. Yes I know this wasn't the reunion scene we wanted. But, I feel like the true reunion scene is the scene where they admit they're true feelings and actually talk to each other, so just wait for that, which WILL be good! Please review and tell me what you think! =) P.S. I just read over this chapter for a second time and I'm disappointed that this is the scene where they see each other, and I'm sorry! But this will only make the next REAL reunion scene so much better! Trust me! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Once Again, My Protector

**Guys, I am so sorry! I feel like I let you and me down with that last, awful chapter and please forgive me! I will do my best and please don't let one bad chapter keep you from reading more! Thanks!**

Bella's Point of View

He stared back at me, his beautiful face blank. This was good. It only proved furthermore that I was seeing things, because I knew I wasn't creative enough to think of what he would say to me if we were back together somehow.

What a wonderful way to start out my first day. This wasn't going to be good. I can't live like this! Going around and seeing his face on everyone else's body.

I tried my hardest to pull my eyes away from his. It was like there was some sort of magnet pulling us together, never letting us separate. But somehow, I managed to look away. Long enough to see Principal Greene giving us a confused look. I quickly (for me) stumbled out of the office as I could feel my cheeks turn pink.

I ran out into the cold, misty rain. I searched for my truck and as I searched through the rain, I saw _them._ This wasn't at all normal. I've never had one of their faces flash through my head, but now suddenly, I was seeing all of their faces the exact way I remembered them.

Rosalie's, hostile and grimacing. Emmett's, grinning and truly happy. Jasper, cautious and concentrating. And Alice's, happy, yet strongly concerned. They all stood leaning up against a silver Volvo. The second my eyes met theirs, all five of us looked in opposite directions.

But finally, thank God, I made it to my truck. My truck seemed to be my sanctuary, where I could go, and feel safe. Safe from these… these _hallucinations_. Once I was in the driver's seat, I hunched over the steering wheel and took long, deep breaths. I had three options.

First, I could leave. I could escape this nightmare I'd voluntarily walked back into. I could leave it all. I could go back to Phoenix and start where I left off. I could forget him. I'd already known from past experiences that it _was_ possible, no matter how hard it seemed.

Second, I could live through this. It wasn't that much to deal with. So what if you're seeing their faces? It will go away, just ignore it. They're gone, and never coming back. The more you sit and fret over this, the harder it is to heal all wounds. Just get over it.

Third, I could get help. Obviously, that's what I needed. I needed some good old professional help because I was one hundred percent crazy! I could stay here, free of pain, and hallucinations, If I got help.

My breathing eventually slowed, and I could think semi-normally. Option three was out of the question. I couldn't just walk into a psychiatrist's office and talk about the vampire that I love and how I'm seeing his vampire family's faces at school! I could do that, if I wanted to end up in an insane asylum. Wasn't going to happen.

If I left, Charlie would be hurt, and so would I. Did I really, truly want to do what happened to me just a week ago again… forever? Did I truly want his face to disappear from me and never, ever come back? Was this truly worth it? Absolutely not. I could deal with this. I wasn't about to back down now.

"Don't be a coward," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my bag, and headed back out into the rain. I didn't look back as I headed inside, but I could most definitely feel the four pairs of eyes on my back as I walked.

Once I was inside, I was welcomed by white walls covered in neon signs advertising clubs and sports. One big, main hallway stood in front of me so I took a deep breath, and looked at my first class.

French. Wonderful. I walked down the hall looking for the room. I was refusing to look up, afraid that I'd see Edward's face on everybody's head, but instead, I ran into a girl.

"Uhh… sorry!" I said as I scrambled to pick up all my books and scattered papers. I could feel the blood blazing in my cheeks, as always.

"Don't sweat it," she chuckled, as she joined me to help me pick up my things. "I'm Jessica… You must be Isabella?" Jessica had medium-length brown hair that was curled all the way down. She wasn't much taller than me, and she wore a bright smile across her face.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you, Jessica. I was just headed to class…" I started to walk off when she grabbed my arm to stop me.

" What class do you have next?" She peeked at my schedule and smiled wider. "French? Me too! Here let me show you around!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, talking a mile a minute about the school and how much I'll like it.

Luckily, I survived French, without having any "Cullen Sightings" and I also managed my two classes after that, Chemistry and Trigonometry. But now it was time for lunch. If only I could be as lucky as to go the whole lunch period without any hallucinations.

I followed as Jessica babbled on about her friends that sat at her table. Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren… All the names I had forgotten by the time she said them. I kept my eyes fixed on my feet as we walked into the cafeteria. I wasn't about to ruin my lucky streak already. I followed Jessica to a table that was packed, but somehow the guys seemed to make plenty of room for me.

One guy, I think his name was Mike, was friendly… overly friendly. He went on and on about a topic I had no clue what it was. After ten minutes of pure boredom, I made the mistake of looking up. I figured I couldn't spend the rest of the year staring at everyone's shoes, I had to look up sometime.

I let my eyes drift from the floor to all the faces that were facing me, staring. I ignored the stares, I had already grown immune to them in the few hours I'd been at this school.

I looked up, and in the very far back corner, sat the five faces I'd been dreading so very strongly.

This time, only two pair of their eyes stared back at me.

Alice and Edward. Alice had an encouraging and welcoming smile spread across it. Edward had an awed look. As if he were seeing a god. This face took my breath away. This was the reason why I was here, to see _this_ face.

Our eyes were locked on each other, and I felt once again, the nearly impossible pull that tried to take my eyes off of him. I could feel it, but I wasn't going to allow it to take over. For these are the eyes that mean the world to me, and I couldn't dare look away.

We sat there, staring. We could've sat there for hours, and just stared. It seemed like we were the only two in the cafeteria. How bad I wished that this weren't just a hallucination. I could barely even hear anything.

"…Bella! Hello!?" I mechanically snapped my eyes away from his and regretted it. It was as if I needed his face to function now. What have I gotten myself into? Jessica's eyes trailed over to where I was just looking.

"Oh! Now I see… They're the Cullens." My heart dropped down to my stomach. I instinctively pinched my arm under the table, hard enough to make myself bleed. Then it all snapped together. Like the strange fog I'd been living in for the past five years was washed away. Everything made sense. I stopped pinching and remembered the note that felt like a million pounds in my back pocket. Bleeding wasn't a good idea now. Their secret, the _truth_ seemed more real than ever.

She laughed at my blank expression. "Yeah, but they're really weird. Dr. Cullen adopted them all a while back. But its weird… they're all _dating_. You see the blonde? That's Rosalie and she's dating the big, muscular one, Emmett. Don't worry, Rosalie looks at everyone like that. And then the short one, Alice, well she's dating the tall blonde one, Jasper. They're both the weirdest. Like, Sometimes, Alice just stares off into space like a freak. And then Edward," she laughed, "the one that's staring at you, is new. Today's his first day here, too. Apparently, he went to a private school in London, and the rest were home-schooled up until about a moth ago. And then Edward just randomly decides to join them. They've lived here for like, four or five years. But I mean look at them! I'm not complaining! Look at Edward, he's amazingly gorgeous, but none of us have a chance. He probably already has some amazingly gorgeous girlfriend back in London that he's like in love with." She sighed. "If only he would adopt me."

Me eyes trailed back to the table and it look as if he were trying to hide a smile. I looked back, and I could almost _feel _what my face looked like. It was probably blank, confused, excited, and every other emotion in between. I no longer had any doubt in my mind that they were truly here. The story, Forks, _them_… it all fit together perfectly.

Jessica never seemed to notice my lack of attention. She just kept on babbling. I didn't even notice the cafeteria begin to clear out. She cleared her throat, catching on to my attention to the Cullens.

"We better get to class. We'll be late. What do you have next?"

"Umm…" I could feel myself slowly falling back down to reality. How could this be real? How could this _not_ be real? Jessica stared at me, she probably thought I had some kind of mental problem. "Biology… I think." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

She looked disappointed. "Oh… I have P.E. next. But I think Mike has Biology next! He can show you!" Mike quickly jumped up, threw out his lunch tray, and was at my side in an instant.

I struggled to think straight enough to even get up from my chair. Once I stood up, I could feel my knees tremble. I reached out for the table for support at the same time Mike grabbed the top of my arms.

" I think I've got it." Wow. I haven't heard my voice sound like this since I read Edward's note five years ago. Confused, eager, scared… just weird!

I looked over my shoulder one last time, afraid that Edward would disappear in the blink of an eye. He still sat there, looking like an angel in the middle of a nightmare. Our eyes met, and he winked at me.

Winked at me.

WINKED AT ME!

The butterflies in my stomach grew to the size of watermelons, and practically fluttered up my throat. I lost my balance and fell into Mike's side and he all-woo-willingly grabbed me.

"Wow, Bella. Are you alright?" His voice was pleased, but still genuinely worried.

"I'm good… wow. I don't know what happened. I think I'm good now."

He reluctantly dropped his arms, and I unsteadily ran out of the cafeteria.

Once I was inside of the biology room, I did the routine "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, the new student. I'm supposed to have you sign this form?" type thing. I didn't realize that someone was behind me until I turned around and ran into a stone hard chest. I gasped.

"Sorry." I said as quickly as possible and then went and settled down at the back table I had just been assigned to. Wow. Did I just touch Edward once again? I had to catch my breath.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you go sit right down next to Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner pointed to the empty seat right next to me. Edward nodded politely and headed for my table.

I didn't hear the chair as he scooted it out and settled into it. I could feel his gaze on my face the whole class period, and I wanted more than anything to look back at him. To see those eyes that I've lived without for way too long. But I couldn't. He probably didn't love me anymore, and if he did, he still "loved me like a little sister." I sighed. I loved him much, much more than that, and he had absolutely no idea. I had zero chance, so I couldn't get my hopes up.

But somehow, I managed to go the whole class without moving my eyes an inch toward his face. I stared straight ahead, completely aware of his gaze that was burning a hole in my cheek.

By the time the bell rang, I allowed myself one peek at his face, before I got up and headed to P.E. He was just as beautiful as ever.

I had the feeling I was being followed all the way to the gym, and luckily, I was so busy worrying about not killing anybody, I didn't have time to get overwhelmed with thoughts about Edward. But by the time class was over and I was back in the locker room, he flooded my thoughts once again.

I didn't look over at his Volvo until I was in my truck. There he was, looking like a god leaning up against his car. I sighed. Of course no one like _me _belonged with _him_!

I drove down my neighborhood street barely aware of my surroundings. All I noticed was the blur of green as I drove past the forest. Once I was in the driveway, I didn't even stop to think. I jumped out of the truck and just walked toward the trees. I walked far enough into the trees that I could no longer see the house. I sat down at the foot of a tree and closed my eyes. For the first time all day, I let my thoughts overwhelm me, and I didn't stop any thought of him from coming.

He was back. My Edward was back. Back near me. I could see him. Talk to him if I wanted. He was _back!_ Similar thoughts like these flooded my thoughts for the next couple of hours. I barely even noticed as the sky change to a dark purple. I barely even noticed a white shadow appear through the trees.

Barely. But I saw it, and it slowly crept forward. It stood in a graceful crouch, and it was headed for me, and there was no doubt about that. I froze, unaware of what to do. I was dying. Just when I was so close to happiness, to be able to feel _something_ again, it had to be ripped from me. It had to be taken from my hands, because I wasn't allowed to be happy.

The shadow wasn't very far from me now, and I was able to make out its features. And I knew exactly who it was.

Jasper. He was alone, or so I'd thought. Suddenly, two more shadows stepped through the darkness as well. Carlisle and Alice.

"Jasper, don't! Be strong son! You can do it, I know you can." Carlisle spoke in a comforting voice at Jasper.

Alice spoke next. "Jazz, please! Think about the pain you'd be putting Edward through!" I then understood everything. They were hunting, and I was in their path. Jasper lost control, and was after me.

Jasper turned around and let out one, long threatening growl at them, and then turned and returned the same growl at me. I could feel the pain cross my face, but I sat there frozen, unsure of what to do.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a new white shadow zip by, and then I was flying. Strong, cold, stone arms were wrapped protectively around me as we ran through the forest.

"Shh… Bella. It'll all be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Edward. His voice. His scent. It was him! He was holding me. Saving me from the hungry eyes that were once threatening to me. I'd heard him say this before, but this time, I knew he meant it. Nothing was going to hurt me. Not with him here.

I had to smile. My protector was back.

**So… what do you think? I'm a lot more proud of this one than the last! Please review and all that stuff and keep reading! =)**


	13. Spill Your Heart Out

**Soooo sorry it took so long for an update, but I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write more… but now I have so Enjoy!**

Bella's Point of View

So there I was, in Edward's arms, once again. This seemed to be a reoccurring event. Edward comes, saves me from death itself, and carries me away in his arms. This should seem like a nightmare to me, being in all of these awful near-death experiences. But I found it hard to call anything a nightmare while I was in Edward's arms.

I was as happy as happy got. I didn't care if he stayed. I didn't care if he was over me. None of that mattered as long I was in his arms. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. We ran. I don't for how long or how far, but he carried me away from all the danger. I wasn't sure when we were finished running, because he ran so smoothly that I didn't feel any movement at all. But I eventually opened me eyes.

I was sitting in his lap, still in the trees. We seemed to be much farther into the woods, farther away from my house. He had his cheek resting on the top of my head, and his breathing was even. I took a deep breath, and the sweet scent of him seeped into every inch of my body. This was what I've been longing for, what I've been searching for.

He then lifted his head from the top of mine and twisted me so that I looked directly into his eyes. I felt like crying. Not in a bad way, but in an extremely ecstatic way.

I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. We said nothing, just let our eyes do all the talking. I'd gone too long without him and I wasn't about to miss one second of this face. But eventually, it _had _to get dark. I sighed, and moved my eyes away from his to look at the sky. How long had we been there, just sitting? It could have been hours, or _days_, but time seemed to disappear around him.

He followed my gaze and even though he couldn't read my mind, he seemed to know immediately what I was thinking. He opened his mouth to speak, but I raised my finger, stopping him. I closed my eyes, and just spilled my heart out.

"Why did you go? Why did you leave me? I've gone five years without you. I'm sure you don't love me anymore, that's got to be why you left, but why? Even though I've barely ever spoken any words to you," I took a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say. If I scared him off, at least I said it, at least I told him how I feel. I sharp pain in my chest stabbed at my heart and I knew it was because I wasn't looking at him. I opened my eyes and looked at the angel's face that seemed to cure all pains.

"Even though I've barely spoken to you," I repeated again, "I love you. I loved you from the very second I looked at you. I've loved you every second you were gone, even though you left. For some reason, I never gave up hope. Like I wouldn't _let_ myself think you'd be back, but something inside of me always knew you would. And chances are, you don't feel the same, but at least you know how I feel, so whatever you choose, you know how I feel."

One cold finger reached out and wiped the single tear that fell down my cheek, and then the same hand grabbed mine. I shivered at his cold touch. He looked me directly in the eye with a new sparkle in it that I've never seen before.

"Bella, I need to get you home. But, I promise, and this is a promise I_ will_ keep, that I will be in your room tonight. I can't bear to leave you. Actually, bear's an understatement. _Survive_ would be a better word. Cross my heart, I will see you once you're in you're room." I knew he would keep this promise. There was some kind of trust that I'd already grown toward him, and I knew I would see him tonight.

"I believe you." I said, and there was now butterflies in my stomach that I had never experienced before. He scooped me up in his arms the way he had before, and ran in the direction toward my house.

Once we were within thirty feet of my house, he put my on my feet. He steadied me as I struggled to stand on my own, and chuckled as if to say "nothing's changed." Without saying a word, he stroked a piece of my hair from my face, and I turned to walk away.

I had no idea what to think. So many emotions and thoughts were running through me at once, so much, that I was empty. I couldn't think anything. I knew only one thing, that Edward would be back.

I stumbled up the front porch steps and thought of what my story was for being late. I was with Jessica. That sounded innocent enough. I figured hanging out with the vampire wouldn't fly too well with Charlie.

Inside, Charlie sat sprawled across the couch with a pizza box laying on the floor next to him. He had a baseball game on the T.V. I waited a minute to slowly sink back down to reality.

"Dad? Sorry I'm late! It's just that I met a friend today and we got talking, so we went over to her house for some snacks and to finish our homework. I should've called and I'm sorry." I held my breath as I waited for his response.

He looked up from the game and smiled. "Don't sweat it, Bells. I'm glad you met a friend. What's her name?"

I let out a huge breath. Was lying really this easy? "Jessica Stanley. She has two classes with me."

"Oh, yeah! I know her mom. Nice family. Well, you hungry? I have some leftover pizza if you'd like some." He pointed toward the pizza box on the floor and just one piece remained.

I knew I'd never be able to eat, not with these butterflies. "Nah… we snacked a lot at Jess's. I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and then head straight for bed. I'm really tired and I need to catch up on my sleep, I didn't get much last night."

"Alright. Night, Bells." He turned his attention back to the television and I scurried up the stairs. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and quickly hopped in the shower. I thoroughly scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I pulled the brush through my wet hair and brushed my teeth- twice.

Afterwards, I finished up my math homework and went ahead and did the homework for the following night as well. I glanced at the clock. 9:30. I had a half hour before Charlie was asleep in bed. How was I supposed to keep myself occupied for a half hour? I did what I never did. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it. That was definitely out of the ordinary.

9:55.

Five minutes. I decided it was best to lay in bed just in case Charlie noticed my light was still on. I climbed in bed and wrapped up in blankets. I heard the steps creek as Charlie climbed the stairs and I listened as he brushed his teeth, opened and closed drawers to put on pajamas. And then I listened to the slowing sound of his breathing. By ten fifteen, Charlie was snoring.

I pushed the covers back and hopped up to open the window. I laid back down on my bed and waited. But I waited for exactly five seconds and then, suddenly my angel was standing at the foot of my bed. A huge sigh of relief unwillingly escaped my lips. The crooked smile that I was beginning to love spread across his face.

"Hi." He simply said.

"Hi," I said, and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked confused and came to sit next to me on the bed. I sat up.

"What's so funny?" He asked and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, after what I told you today, all's we say to each other is 'hi'!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, about that," I stopped him right there.

"Edward I want you to be completely honest. I don't you to say anything to spare my feelings. Just say it." I knew I could be brave. What was the point of him staying here and letting me get my hopes up for them to just be crushed later.

"Okay," I stopped him again.

"And whatever happens, I will always love you, even if you don't feel the same." He rolled his eyes and for a second looked aggravated, then his face smoothed back out.

"Bella, everything I say _is_ completely honest and I mean every word of it. So believe me. Ever since I left, I was nothing. Every part of me was left with you. I was completely lifeless. I spent my time hunting and hiding, because I thought it would make it all better, but it did nothing. I couldn't run from this. It took me five years to realize that the pain of being separated from you will never go down. So Alice called me and I came back I had no idea you'd be back here. I thought you'd moved on. I thought I was nothing but a nightmare now. Like I was absolutely nothing to you. That's what I hoped for- or at least I thought I did. I figured that if I left you could go on without having to live in the world that I live in. Someone like you doesn't deserve that. But now that I'm back and I actually_ see_ the pain I put you through, I realize that I did no one any good. I thought that even though I was hurting everyone else, including me, none of that mattered as long as you were safe, and now I realize that I made a mess a million times bigger than it should be. And I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you. Sorry for putting you through pain. I never thought I meant anything to you, but I guess I was wrong. And I know its selfish of me to say this, but I was absolutely thrilled when you said those words to me today. So I will take a chance and ask for your forgiveness. I want you to forgive me for what I've done to you. I've ruined the last five years of your life, and if you want me to stay, I will. If you want me to leave, I'll do what makes you happy. I'll go through centuries of pain as long as you're happy. And I just wanted you to know that I love you. I took a while for me to realize this, but now I see clearly that I do. Bella Swan, I love you."

I could practically tell what my face looked like. Happy. Shocked. Excited. Relieved. I was feeling it all. But what I was mostly feeling was the love for this angel that sat in the bed next to me.

He looked back at me. He must've been afraid I would say I didn't want him back because he stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Edward, I…. don't know what to say. There's so much that _want_ to say and so much that I _have_ to say. But what I know for sure is that… I love you. More than life itself. Of course I can forgive you for leaving. I understand why you did. You wanted what was best for me. But I ask three things."

He leaned in closer. "Anything." He said, waiting for me to continue.

"I want you to stay, forever. I want you to never, ever leave me."

"Bella, I _can't_ leave you."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Second, I don't want you to beat yourself up for the last five years. I want to move on. To pretend that it didn't happen."

"Deal." He agreed quickly.

"And third…" I hesitated, watching his response closely. "I want to be like you. I want to be a vampire. I can be with you forever_, _and it could be just the two of us." His eyes tightened. He locked his jaw and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I _won't_ turn you into a monster. Alice had a vision," I looked at him confused. "She can see the future. That's _her_ special power." He said it like he was talking about the weather, nothing out of the ordinary. "She saw you as one of us, that's why I left. I didn't want this for you. No one wants this. I will stay with you for the rest of your life, but you _will_ stay human." The rest of my life? That gave me plenty of time to convince him, so I was going to let it go, for tonight, but I definitely wouldn't give in.

"That sounds good… for now." He smiled the breath taking smile and pulled me into his lap.

"You have no idea amazing this feels to have you in my arms."

"You have no idea how amazing it feels to _be_ in your arms." I then leaned out to look at his face. "Is it not hard for you, to be around me?" He looked confused.

"Of course not!"

"No, Edward, I mean my blood isn't tempting?" he chuckled.

"Well, at first it was. That's the whole reason I came to your house. To, um,"

"Kill me?" I said putting the right words into his mouth.

"Yes. And then when I looked at you, I realized at that moment that I loved you. But I convinced myself that it was just like a little sister." He chuckled. "But I was so wrong." I laughed. "Now I have a question for you."

"Hmmm?" I said settling back into his lap.

"It doesn't seem to bother you, me talking about what I am. Why not?"

"Well, I've had five years to think about it, and now it just seems… normal. So please, don't try and spare my feelings when you're explaining being a vampire. Just describe it the best way possible. I'm curious."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to ask questions later. But you have human needs, and that's to sleep, so in you go." He gently lifted me up and laid me under the covers in one smooth move.

"Don't leave yet. You've barely even stayed." He laughed.

"You think I'm leaving? I'll stay right here, if you'd like."

"Of course I want you to stay!" I patted on top of blankets next to me. "But what about _your _sleep?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. He did it so naturally it seemed like it was the ten millionth time he'd done it. "I can't sleep. But you can, so you need to get you're rest for tomorrow."

"I won't be able to sleep if you're lying next to me."

"I'm sure you can." He then he laid next to me and began to hum a lullaby that had me asleep within seconds.

**What did you think? You like? Please, please, please comment!!! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**


	14. Lovin' Love

**I… Am… So… SORRY! It's been FOREVER since I last updated and I apologize a million times over and over! Please forgive me! So I'm going to try and make this a fairly long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I could feel myself slowly drifting back into consciousness. I'd just had the best dream last night. Me and Edward were together, and we had the same, strong, feelings for each other. I moaned as I realized that that was _just_ a dream and now I had to try and function on the fact that last night's dream had really gotten my hopes and then all-too-quickly crushed them. I rolled over squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that I would miraculously fall back into my wonderful and perfect dream.

"Good morning, Love. How did you sleep?" I groaned. Was I really this crazy now that I was honestly having hallucinations of Edward in my room? Wow what an obsessive freak I was turning out to be. I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to calm the hallucination by covering my head with my pillow.

Something cold was now rubbing my back and Edward's voice came out clearer and closer this time. "Bella, are you okay? Would you like me to leave?" There was half-panic, half-fear in Edward's voice. His voice was _too_ clear and _too_ beautiful for my weak mind to be able to make up.

"Oh!" I gasped as I suddenly sat up on my bed. There, kneeling to my left, was Edward. He looked at me with a crease forming in his forehead.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked, hurt in his voice.

"Of course not!" I said a little too loud. I covered my mouth, hoping that this didn't wake Charlie. He smiled.

"He left to go fishing an hour ago." He explained, sitting next to me on the bed. "You never answered my question, how did you sleep?"

"Sorry about that, I thought I was hallucinating! I mean, why would _you_ be with _me!?_"

He frowned. "Isabella Swan, I love you. Everything about you. I will be here forever and ever and ever. I won't leave. I swear."

"I love you, too. And you have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say you love me." I nestled myself into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed up and down my back. "Oh, I think I do." He said, kissing my forehead. I then remembered something very important. Crap! Morning breath.

"Can you give me just two minutes?"

"Of course. Take your time. I'll be sitting right here when you get back." I gave him a quick peck on the neck then dashed to my bathroom.

I quickly scrubbed my teeth with my toothbrush, while at the same time splashing cold water onto my face to wake me up. I then sprinted back to my room and jumped on the bed where Edward still sat. I wrapped my arms around his torso from the back and hid my face in his shoulder blade. "Miss me?" I murmured.

"Of course." He said reaching around and pulling me into his arms and cradling me like a baby. He held my face just inches from his. "If I'm separated from you for any period of time, it breaks my heart. I can't handle it."

"Then let's just not separate," I said as I hugged myself tighter to him.

"Fine by me." He said, simply. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm…" I thought for a second. "I wanna go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me. Anyplace in particular?" he asked.

"Let's just walk in the woods." He agreed, and then frowned as he looked down at me.

"What?!" I asked frantically.

He laughed at my startled expression. "You have to change out of your pajamas." He said, as if I should know what he was getting at.

"Okay…" I said still confused.

"So we already have to separate." He said, frowning.

"Why?! You said you would never leave me!!" My heart stopped beating as I heard him say those words. He then laughed.

"I didn't mean it literally, Bella! I meant I had to step out of the room while you changed, therefore, separating." My heart then left my stomach and returned to its normal position.

"Oh, I won't take long at all." I said pushing him toward the door. I closed it and dashed to my closet, grabbing the first things I saw. I ended up with jean straight legs, a grey shirt and a brown zip up hoodie. I was able to be fully clothed in a matter of 45 seconds. I opened the door to see his face lit up with a smile.

"In a hurry?" He joked. He stepped in the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a tight hug. "You look beautiful, by the way." I blushed. This had been the first time anyone other than my mom, had told me I looked beautiful. I then grabbed his hand as I led him toward the rocking chair in the corner. He sat down and watched me as I combed through my hair. I felt his eyes on me the whole time and I knew that if I turned around and looked at him, I wouldn't be able to ever turn away.

Once that was finished, I lead him down to the kitchen where I sat and had a pack of Pop-Tarts. All the while I felt his eyes on me as I ate once again. I forced myself to not look up, because I knew that there was a good chance I would lose myself in his perfect topaz eyes.

Once I was finished, I allowed myself to finally look up and I was right. He just stared at me with a smile frozen on his face. I blushed, I could feel a habit coming on. Blushing in front of Edward constantly? Wow, that's embarrassing! He reached out and stroked my cheek with a single finger. "Ready?" He asked getting up from his chair at the table. He reached out his hand for me. I took it all-too-willingly.

"Yep!" I said, getting up from my chair. He intertwined my fingers with his and led me towards the front door. Neither of us said much as we walked hand in hand towards the forest just outside my house. Once we reached the trees, I broke the silence.

"When we first met, you had trouble being anywhere near me. You struggled with it for a while. You had even planned to kill me!" He flinched as I reminded him of this, but I continued. "And now you make touching me seem so effortless!" He thought for a minute.

"Well the time I spent away from you, and the love I feel for you now, has made all the difference. I guess I'm just so confident in the way that I love you that I trust that I would never be able to hurt you." I smiled. No matter how many times he said he loved me, it still sent butterflies in my stomach.

"So me being near you doesn't bother you anymore?"

"Not really." He said, obviously pleased with himself. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pleased that I didn't have to worry about my presence causing him any physical pain. He wrapped his arms around me. I could stay like this forever, in his arms. We walked like this for a while. I felt safe in his arms. He didn't let me trip, always supporting most of my weight with one arm.

We took turns asking question. I asked about his family and their powers. He seemed to shy away when I asked him about Alice's psychic powers. I asked him about is age, his transformation, his life up until now. He answered as best as he could. **(A/N I didn't go into detail because she asks the same questions as in the book and his answers are the same so I figured there's no need to bore you with the same questions.)**

He then asked me about my mom and my life during the years we were separated. He asked me about my childhood and sports or hobbies I did. He asked me about friends and boyfriends that I'd had. Thank goodness I hadn't had any. He asked pointless questions like my favorite color, my favorite food, my favorite movie. He asked about my favorite books and what music I liked. He asked anything and everything.

I was having the best day of my life. I was walking through the trees, in Edward's arms. Every once in a while he'd kiss my hair and simply say "I love you." He must've loved saying it as I loved hearing it. I had no idea how far we'd walked, but it was far. Not once did I get scared though. I felt so safe, so _right_, in Edward's arms.

After about an hour of walking, Edward stopped by a fallen tree and let me take a break. He sat down and pulled me tight into his side. I laid me head against his hard chest. I breathed in his sweet scent and I could've sworn he was doing the same to me. We sat there for who knows how long. I focused on his slow even breaths. He rubbed my back in rhythmic strokes. I couldn't have been more happy.

I then looked up into his eyes. It took me a few minutes to re-gather my thoughts and remember what I was about to say. "You know, there's never been anyone happier than I am right now." I sighed.

He laughed. "Oh, I can think of just one." He teased.

"Nope, not even you!" I said. He rolled his eyes, clearly giving in.

"Alright fine! We're even!" We both laughed. He then positioned me so that I was facing him instead of leaning up against him. He looked me into the eyes, his topaz eyes becoming the softest I'd ever seen them. He leaned in closer, his face just inches from mine. My mind went blank and the butterflies in my stomach grew to an enormous size.

"You know very well my feelings for you," he said.

"And you know mine." I said, grateful that I was able to say something coherent.

"And you know that I want to be with you forever and ever and ever and never leave your side."

"Yes." Was all I could say. He moved in closer, our noses touching. My heart stopped beating for a good five seconds before it started up again.

"And you know that I will do anything to keep you safe and happy." He said. I could feel his cool, sweet breath moving into my face. The scent over took me. It was such a sweet, delicious scent.

"Mmm-hmm," was all I was able to get out.

"And you know that I love you." Before I could even answer, he had closed the space between us.

His cold lips crushed my warm ones. My lips moved with his. I could taste his delicious taste in my mouth. I knotted my hands in his hair and one of his hands held my chin while the other rested on my lower back.

But all too soon, he slowly began to pull away. I sat gasping for air and so did he. We both grinned at each other. It seemed like I'd been waiting forever for that to happen.

"I know I said your blood doesn't cause me very much physical pain, but that doesn't mean I'm not a vampire. We still have to be careful." I crossed my arms and play-pouted. He laughed and rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"Ready to head back?"

"And do what?" I was afraid he was trying to say goodbye for the day. My stomach knotted just at the thought.

"We can do whatever you want." As long as it was _we_ then that's all that mattered.

"Alright!" I hopped up but I didn't realize I still felt dizzy from the kiss. I stumbled and then fell back down onto the bench, but instead landed on his lap. H laughed the loudest I'd ever heard him laugh.

"Take a couple minutes and collect yourself. It's clear you're having trouble handling yourself when I kiss you." He joked. I concentrated on making my breathing even while he played with my hair casually.

After about five minutes I was sure I could handle walking in a straight line but Edward seemed to use this opportunity to his advantage. "You know, we could get home a lot faster if I carried you." The thought appealed to me very much and he didn't miss me consider the thought. "Haha! I'll take that as a yes! Up you go!" He reached around and lifted me up onto his back. In one quick movement, I had my legs wrapped around his waste and my arms wrapped around his neck. He then walked at a much faster pace, but nowhere near the speed he would run when he was saving my life. Once we were out of the trees, I was able to spot my house. He slowed his pace to a normal walk. I reached down and pressed my lips to his neck. He smiled. "Where to now?" he asked.

I thought for a second. I just wanted to be alone with him. "Let's just go back to my house… watch a movie or something?"

"Anything you want." He said heading in the direction of my house. He let himself in with the key under the welcome mat. I looked at him confused and he just smiled. I followed him into my living room. He sat down on the couch while I looked for a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as I looked through our collection of DVDs.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be paying any attention to the movie with you sitting here anyway." Right on cue, I blushed. I quickly chose the Notebook, knowing that a romance was the only thing I really wanted to watch. I felt his eyes on my back as I popped the DVD into the player and grabbed an afghan from the back of one of the chairs. I laid down on the couch next to him and laid my head in his lap.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked.

"Absolutely! It breaks my heart when I see Noah and Allie die together. They were right though, about love being able to do anything. I now know and understand it all." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Yes, me too." He said.

He stroked my hair during the whole movie, never taking his eyes off of my face. I was very slowly beginning to be able to get used having his eyes on me all the time. But I knew that it would be a very long time before I was able to go without blushing whenever he said something amazingly sweet.

I cried, of course. I knew I would. I still hadn't watched the Notebook and not cried. Edward wiped away my tear with a single kiss on the cheek. We sat there for two hours after just talking about anything and everything. We were lost in our own little world. But eventually, he looked toward the road and I knew what he was about to say.

"Charlie's three minutes away. I have to go." He sighed and I could clearly read the sadness in his eyes.

"I hate saying goodbye, even if its for a short period of time."

"I'll be back tonight when he's in bed. It's only about three hours from now. I think we'll make it." He teased.

"That's a long time!" I whined.

"You've gone much longer." He reminded me. That's true, if I could go five years, then I could most definitely handle this.

"Fine!" I gave in. "But you better be back tonight!"

"I will, of course." He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then disappeared. I sighed.

I loved _this._

I loved _him._

I loved _love._

**Alright so what did you think? I hope you liked it! It was really mushey gushey this chapter, but I just love those types of chapters with Edward and Bella (: Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my moment even when I get just one or two words reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. How happy were you that they kissed finally?! (:**


	15. Can't Get Any Better

**Okay, I THINK this is my last chapter of this story… I mean, they're together and in love, so reading a story where everything's wonderful and cheery gets kind of boring, right? So, I'm thinking I'm gonna do they happily ever after here… but there's a possibility it won't be the end… Sequel anyone??? I'm not sure though! Maybe I'll write something different, but one thing's for sure… It'll most definitely be a Twilight Fanfic! So please look soon and see if I've written another story. I'm gonna give the next one my all, so I HOPE it'll be pretty dang amazing (: This chapter is really, really short but that's because I'm sorta bored with this story. I'm ready to move on! Anyway, Enjoy!**

Bella's Point of View

The rest of the night dragged on. Charlie got home, and I made spaghetti. He spent most of the night on the couch and I spent most of the night in my room. I showered, taking my time, glad that I had one thing to do to pass the time that never ended. Thankfully, Charlie went to bed a tad early tonight so I was able to see my prince in shining armor that much sooner.

He appeared just inside my window around 9:30. I could feel the strange and new relief that only he gave me. He pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me into his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent. He released from his grip against his chest, but kept his hands wound through mine.

"How was your evening?" He asked, smiling the crooked smile that left me dumbfounded and confused. I rattled my head, trying to bring this evening's insignificant events back to mind. I settled for an answer that he thought was just an automatic response, but it was all too true.

"Nothing." I said honestly, "How was yours?"

"Long." He said and he bent down to press his lips lightly to mine.

"What did you do?" I asked, curiously.

He smiled and pressed his lips together. "Can't tell you _yet._" I pouted. Surprises were really a huge pain in the butt. Whoever invented them should be ashamed. He laughed, pleased that this frustrated me.

"Why not?" I pleaded.

"Because, you'll just have to wait. You'll find out soon enough."

"You're a hundred and seven years old. Soon to _you_ and soon to _me_ mean two totally different things." He laughed, louder than usual. I glared at him, trying my very hardest to seem the least bit scary. He just laughed louder.

"Please?" I said, giving up on the idea of being scary. His eyes softened the teeniest bit.

He sighed. "Why do you have to do this? It's not fair you know!"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"What you just did! Use those eyes of yours to get what you want! This was supposed to happen tomorrow but I'm powerless against the force of your eyes!" I smiled deviously. Excellent. I've found my power, stronger than any vampire gift. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small, black box with a single red bow wrapped around it. He sat me down on my bed and then settled next to me. "Okay, here you go." He handed me the box but I couldn't get myself to take my eyes off of his face to take a look at what was inside the box. Eventually I did.

I unwrapped the ribbon from the box and so slowly that it seemed like slow motion, I opened up the box. Inside, nestled in black satin, was a butterscotch heart on a silver chain. I slowly lifted the necklace from the box and gazed at its beauty. I was completely speechless. More speechless than I'd ever been in my entire life, I looked into his eyes. The color of the heart and the color of his eyes matched perfectly.

Eventually, I could tell my silence made him nervous. He got up and started to pace. "Of course," he said, "If you don't like it, I can always get something different. Alice said you'd like topaz for some reason. Its just that well, this is like a promise. This necklace represents me, its yours. And I want you to know that I will love you forever and always. And I want you to be mine forever and ever,"

"I am," I said. He smiled but continued.

"And so this is a promise. A promise that _one day _in the near future, you become my wife. You marry me and be mine. Isabella, will you marry me?" Wow. Had he just proposed to me? Okay, so _now_ I was the most speechless I'd ever been before. He paced faster as my silence dragged on even longer. "Of course, you're only seventeen and so you have a few years…" I jumped up and pressed my finger to his lips.

"Yes." I said simply. He scooped me up into his arms and twirled me around like they did in the movies.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I think I do." I said and I kissed him on his lips.

THE END.

**Alright, so please review! I want to thank everyone who read my story and I hope that you guys continue to read other stories I'll be writing in the near future! Please review one last time (: XOXO**


End file.
